Circumstances
by purplehanyou15
Summary: Julia Chang was a young girl visiting her friend in Tokyo,but she wasn't expecting to fall in love with a sworn enemy from her mother's past. Julia&Jin pairing.
1. Trip to Tokyo

Circumstances

Chapter1: Trip to Tokyo

Julia was sitting down in her seat of the airplane. In just a few hours she would be in the city of Tokyo, Japan. She had received an e-mail from her friend Xiaoyu that she wanted Julia to come stay with her for a couple of months. Julia was hesitant at first. She didn't want to leave her mother alone and by herself. Her mother Michelle reassured Julia that she would be fine and wanted her daughter to see her friend. Since they rarely see each other, only at the Tekken Tournaments. So with that, Julia packed her things and boarded on the plane.

Ling Xiaoyu was ecstatic. In a hour or so Julia would be there in Tokyo with her

"Jin my friend will be here in a couple of hours. I can't wait" Xiaoyu said happily with a smile plastered on her face.

Jin had an uninterested look plastered on his face. He had his arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed. Xiaoyu continued to tell Jin everything about Julia. Xiaoyu words trailed off in Jin's head as he slowly drift off to sleep.

Xiaoyu was a petite girl. She was only 5'2 and weighs 93 pounds. She always had her hair in two ponytails. Big brown eyes and small pink lips. Even though she was small she was always full of energy.

The sound of the school bell interrupted her thoughts. Jin opened his eyes and grabbed his backpack. Before he could walk away, Xiaoyu grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Come on Jin. I want you to meet Julia. I'm sure you will like her." Xiaoyu said smiling.

Jin grunted. "I highly doubt that. And why should I see her? She's your friend not mines." Jin said in Japanese.

Xiaoyu turned her attention back at Jin for a second. "You haven't even given her a chance. She needs at least one other friend besides me. So she can get adjusted to being in Tokyo. Please!" Xiaoyu batted her eyes.

Jin shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever" he murmured.

Julia looked at the piece of paper she held in her hand with Xiaoyu's address on it. Julia let out a frustrated sigh. She had arrived in Tokyo 45 minutes ago. She been waiting for a cab ever since. Tokyo itself was busy. It reminded her of the state New York. Completely different from Arizona quiet and non- busy environment. Tokyo was full of commotion, noise, and people. Everything was just fast pace. Julia finally caught a cab driver attention. She hopped in the car and gave him the direction to Xiaoyu's house. Julia smiled to herself. She and Xiaoyu were close friends. She couldn't wait for the two of them to catch up on things. She remembers when the two of them met. It was the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3. Julia was 18 and Xiaoyu was 16. Julia enter the tournament because someone had kidnapped her mother. A note left gave her some information about her mother whereabouts. It was a flyer of the tournament by some man name Heihachi Mishima. Enraged by this, Julia took out her money that she had save for her college tuition and boarded on a plane to Tokyo. She was determined to win the tournament and find her mother, so the two of them could return to America safely.

She then met Xiaoyu during one of her matches. Xiaoyu was talkative and optimistic. The two of them hit it off. Julia didn't necessarily win the tournament, but she did find her mother. Heihachi was responsible for her mother's abduction. Julia wanted to find him and kill him, bit Michelle intervened. Telling Julia that violence and revenge wasn't the answer. Julia began to hate the Mishimas. She and her mother returned back home and began to live an ordinary life.


	2. Julia's Arrival

Chapter Two: Julia's Arrival

Xiaoyu was in the kitchen preparing a nice Welcome Julia dinner. Xiaoyu's pet panda was also helping her prepare the food. Pots and pans were scattered across the floor and food substances were splattered around the top of the counters. Xiaoyu's forte wasn't in cooking but she had to at least try.

"Panda we have to fix something special for Julia. We have to make her feel like she is at home." Xiaoyu exclaimed.

Panda shook her head in agreement. She was fond of Julia. She was just as excited as Xiaoyu was that Julia was coming.

"Xiaoyu" Jin replied in Japanese.

"Yes" Xiaoyu said as she looked up at Jin.

"I'm leaving" he replied.

"Oh okay. Bye Jin." Xiaoyu said in Japanese as she continued with the dinner she was preparing. Xiaoyu wondered why Jin never spoke in English. Maybe he couldn't. He was the dark and mysterious type. She wonders what goes through his head sometimes but she didn't give it much thought.

Jin headed outside leaving for home. He had to get home before Heihachi. He hated being around his grandfather and the Mishima Zaibatsu. His grandfather had a sick and twisted mind. He remembers when he first set foot inside the house. It was after his mother, Jun Kazama was attacked by an mysterious being named Ogre. He went to his grandfather and Heihachi took him under his wing and taught him the advanced form of Mishima Karate. It was during the King of Iron Fist Tournament that he realize that his grandfather was crazy. After defeating Ogre and avenging his mother. The Tekken Forces fired multiple shots at him. Clinging onto dear life, Jin reached up to Heihachi asking for help. But Heihachi pulled a gun from behind his back and shot Jin point blank in the head. He was only 19 years old. Why would his grandfather betray him at the time was beyond him. Heihachi left him for dead. But something inside of Jin triggered. He grew black wings that sprouted out of his back. His eyes were red with evil and rage. He charged at Heihachi ramming his head into a brick wall. He gained control of his wings and flew off in the distance.

A soft voice interrupted Jin's train of thought. He looked down to see a set of hazel eyes staring at his.

"Excuse me but do you know where Konamaru Drive is? I'm looking for a friend." She said politely.

Jin turned away. He obviously didn't feel like helping her. He had other stuff to attend to. Before he could walk away, and hand tugged on his arm lightly.

"Please could you help me? I just arrived here from Arizona. I am supposed to meet my friend Xiaoyu" Julia said softly.

Jin turned his attention back to the girl. This was the girl that Xiaoyu was talking about.

"Come on. I'll take you to her house." Jin said in Japanese. Julia had a confused look on her face.

"Uh, I don't understand. I don't speak Japanese." Julia said.

Jin shrugged; he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to Xiaoyu's house. Jin opened the door and both he and Julia walked inside to see the kitchen completely ransacked.

"Waah, this is terrible! I haven't cooked anything and Julia could be here any moment." Xiaoyu whined.

"Xiaoyu." Julia said walking over towards Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu raised her head and was elated to see Julia.

"Julia!" Xiaoyu exclaimed as she jumped to her feet and gave Julia a tight hug. Panda walked over to Julia and pressed her head up against Julia's leg.

"Hi Panda, how have you been?" Julia asked. Panda shook her head up and down and smiled.

Xiaoyu realized that she was squeezing Julia. "Oh sorry about that. I thought that you weren't coming." Xiaoyu said.

Julia put her bags down on the floor. She looked for the boy who helped her to Xiaoyu's house.

"Where is he?" Julia asked.

"Where is who?" Xiaoyu questioned.

"This boy I met. He helped me find your house. I didn't the chance to thank him." Julia said softly.

"I'm sure that you'll meet him again. After all this is Japan. Now let me show you to your room." Xiaoyu said as she picked up Julia's bags and walked Julia to her new room. Julia entered inside and was amazed. Her room was a pretty nice size. It was decorated with purple, pink, and blue. A queen size bed, a 27 inch plasma TV, with a dvd/vcr, a bookcase, dresser. Everything.

"Do you like it?" Xiaoyu said setting Julia's bags down,

"It's beautiful. Thank you Xiaoyu." Julia said giving her a big hug.

"Well Julia I am fixing to take a shower. If you need anything just let me know." Xiaoyu said smiling. Julia nodded her head. She grabbed her bags and began to unpack. She wish that she could have had the chance to thank him. Hopefully she would get the chance to.


	3. Meeting New Friends

Chapter 3

Meeting New Friends

The sun was shining brightly through Julia's window. It slowly crept upon Julia's face completely covering it. Julia stood up and let out a soft yawn. She walked towards the bathroom and turned on the shower. She undressed herself and steeped inside the shower. The warm water felt good against her body. She slowly closed her eyes feeling the little droplets hit her face gently.

"Julia!" came the indistinctive voice of Xiaoyu who was walking down the hallway.

"Huh?" Julia said loud enough for Xiaoyu to hear through the sound of the water falling.

"We have to get ready for school." Xiaoyu said.

"Okay. Xiaoyu could you bring me a towel so I can dry myself off." Julia said as she reached for the soap and quickly did a run down over her body.

"Sure." Xiaoyu said as she walked over to the hall closet and grabbed Julia a towel.

"Here you go, Julia." Xiaoyu said handing Julia the towel.

Julia turned the water off and wrapped herself in the towel. She dried herself off and walked into her bedroom. She looked inside her closet and put on a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jean pants. She brushed through her hair and pulled it back into a long braid. She grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs.

"Xiaoyu I'm ready." Julia said as she saw Xiaoyu lacing up her shoes.

"Great. Uh do you want some bagels?" Xiaoyu asked showing her a bag of bagels.

"Yeah, thanks Xiaoyu." Julia said as she grabbed two of them.

The two of them headed out of Xiaoyu's house and headed to the college sight.

"So what's the name of the college that I am attending?" Julia asked as she bit into her bagel.

"Oh, it's called Mishima University." Xiaoyu said happily.

"Mishima University, that name sounds familiar." Julia thought to herself. Julia and Xiaoyu had finally reached Mishima University and Julia stared wide-eyed. The college was big.

"Wow, this is a pretty big school. The colleges in Arizona aren't this big." Julia said in wonderment.

Xiaoyu laughed. "Yeah it's big alright but wait till you get inside. Then that's gonna be another story." Xiaoyu said. "We need to go to the main office so you can get your schedule."

"Yeah I'm excited about being here in Tokyo. I was a little hesitant at first but now I am really glad that I came." Julia said hugging Xiaoyu.

"Ahh, Julia your gonna make me cry. You are gonna have a great time out here." Xiaoyu said happily. "Trust me you are not gonna regret flying out here."

Julia nodded. The two of them headed toward the main office. Julia gave her name, date of birth, and other information. The secretary went into one of the file cabinets and pulled out a vanilla envelope.

"Here's your schedule miss, and welcome to Mishima University." She said with a smile. "Also inside the envelope is the person who will be showing you around. Their name will be located at the bottom."

Julia thanked the lady and walked out of the office.

"I wonder who is gonna be your tour guide. Hopefully he'll be someone cute." Xiaoyu smiled.

Julia unfolded the envelope and scanned through the paper. "Jin Kazama. Who is that?" Julia asked.

Xioayu's eyes widen as she repeated the words that came out of Julia's mouth. "You have Jin Kazama. Oh my that is great!" Xiaoyu exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Who is Jin Kazama?" Julia asked obviously confused.

"Oh, he's one of my friends. I have known him since high school. He's cool but he's a little anti-social. But other than that he is a good friend." Xiaoyu said.

Julia sighed. For some odd reason Jin Kazama's name sound familiar. She knew that she had heard that name before. But where? Not letting it get to her, Julia followed Xiaoyu to her first class. Julia took her seat next to Xiaoyu.

"So you finally show up. I was wondering if you were still out there with that punk ass bastard Jin Kazama." Said the unfamiliar voice from behind Julia and Xiaoyu.

"Hwoarang what is up with you and Jin? Ever since the King of Iron Fist tournament 3, the two of yall have had this ridiculous rivalry going on. And the sad thing about it is that neither of you have even fought. Can't yall let by gones be by gones?" Xiaoyu asked.

Julia examined Hwoarang. He was at least 5'11; he had shoulder length hair that was the color of fire. Nice muscular toned body, round eyes and smooth skin. But his appearance seemed to be a little rugged.

"To hell with Jin Kazama. He can suck my toes for all I care. He knows that I am better than him. That's why he doesn't want to fight me. But hey I wouldn't blame him. He'll just end up getting his ass whoop." Hwoarang said laughing at his own comment.

Ling Xiaoyu sighed. "Hwoarang I don't know what I am going to do with the two of you." She said shaking her head in frustration. Hwoarang glanced over at the girk that was sitting behind Julia. He had never seen her before.

"Who's she?" Hwoarang pointed.

"Oh, that's Julia Chang. She is my best friend. She is from Arizona. She is gonna stay with me for a couple of months. Julia this is Hwoarang my hot-headed friend." Xiaoyu said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you." Julia said extending out her hand to shake Hwoarang's.

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Chang." Hwoarang said smirking at her.

"Jin you finally made it!" Xiaoyu exclaimed as she motioned for Jin to join them. Julia had to do a double take because the person that she was seeing was the exact same guy that helped her find Xiaoyu's house.

"That's him!" Julia said.

"What?" Xiaoyu asked confused.

"That's the guy who helped me find your house. Your friend Jin Kazama." Julia said.

"Whoa! Who would've guessed that you tour guy is also the same person who helped you find my house. I guess this is a small world after all. Well this is Tokyo." Xiaoyu said surprised by the turn of events.

Jin had on a black and white t-shirt with a pair of black baggy pants.

"Jin come here." Xiaoyu said waving for him to come. Julia stood closely to Xiaoyu.

"Hey Jin. Let me introduce you to my friend. Julia this is Jin Kazama. Jin this is Julia Chang." Xiaoyu said smiling.

"Hi." Julia said softly.

Jin just shook his head.

"So you finally decided to show up. We still have a score to settle and I think now is the perfect time to do it." Hwoarang said standing in his fighting stance.

"Humph." Jin said with a smirk on his face.

"Whatcha over there smirking for Jin? I don't see anything funny." Hwoarang yelled.

"Why are you yelling? You are causing a scene and embarrassing yourself. It doesn't bother me." Jin said in Japanese.

"You know what I am gonna kick your ass!" Hwoarang yelled. Hwoarang swung his feet in fast speed attempting to strike Jin with a blow but he almost hits Julia with her face just centimeters away.

Jin laughed. "You are ridiculous. Here you are acting like a complete idiot and you could've injured that girl." Jin said.

Xiaoyu turned around to see if Julia was okay. "Are you alright Julia? Did he hit you or anything?" Xiaoyu asked with concern in her voice.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Julia said as she looked over at Hwoarang then at Jin. "Your right Xiaoyu this is ridiculous."

Jin and Hwoarang looked stunned. How in the world was this girl telling them that it was ridiculous. Before Hwoarang could open his mouth, the professor walked in and began to write on the board. Julia and Xiaoyu took their seats and began to copy down the information. Hwoarang went into his backpack and pulled out his CD player and listened to some music. Jin did his usual, mysterious and quiet. The sound of the bell rang throughout the building. Students gather their items and headed home.

Ling Xiaoyu jumped happily as school was finally over. She swung her backpack over her shoulder and waited for Julia. "Come on Julia let's get going." Xiaoyu said.

"Alright." Julia said as she placed her material inside of her backpack

Hwoarang walked up to Julia with his hand held behind his neck rubbing the back of it. "Uh, Julia sorry about earlier. I uh owe you an apology for almost hitting you in the face. I' sorry about that." He said staring at her.

Julia smiled. Its okay Hwoarang and I accept your apology. But what's up with yall two. What's with all the hostility?" Julia asked with a look of concern.

"He's a stuck up bastard that's what his problem is. He thinks that he is better than me just because we were in a draw in a match. He just pisses me off. But this year it is gonna be different." Hwoarang said. "I am gonna beat him."

"Like you can actually gonna beat me. Quit dreaming Hwoarang. Your never gonna beat me. You'll always be second best." Jin said in Japanese.

"What was that?" Hwoarang said angrily.

"That was pretty harsh Jin. Apologize." Xiaoyu said looking over at Hwoarang.

Jin shook his head. "Why should I apologize when I only speak the truth?" Jin said as he turned around and walked off. Julia didn't know whatever it was that Jin had said but it obviously hurt Hwoarang. He had a pained look in his eyes. Like whatever Jin had said was true.

"Man forget this. I ain't got time for this." Hwoarang said angrily as he walked out of the room.

"Hwoarang wait. Don't let what Jin said to you get to you." Xiaoyu said following after him. Julia decided to go after Jin. He was halfway down the hallway.

"Hey Jin wait a minute." Julia said running after him. Jin continued to walk, he heard the girl but he didn't bother to stop.

"Hey Jin stop I really need to talk to you about what you just said to Hwoarang." Julia called after him. Jin stopped and turned his head slowly in the direction that she was in.

"What?" Jin asked in Japanese.

"Why did you say that to Hwoarang? I might not know what it is that you said but it is obvious that you hurt him. There he was apologizing to me and you go and shatter him. That was kind of mean." Julia said. Jin just gave her a nonchalant look. As if he didn't care that he hurt Hwoarang's pride.

"Do you even care about what I just said? Do you like hurting people's feelings or what?" Julia asked.

A small smirk crept upon his face. He laughed a bit at her last comment. HE walked towards her as he backed her up against the wall. He had both of his arms on either side of the wall pinning her against it. Julia panicked as he moved his face closer to hers.

"Jin what are you doing?" Julia asked nervously.

Jin smirked. "Don't get involved with me. Julia you are too sweet to get entangled in my life. I don't want anything bad happening to you." Jin said in Japanese.

"What did you just say. I heard my name and I don't understand Japanese. Julia said.

"Maybe you'll understand this." Jin thought as he lifted her chin up with his finger and brought her lips closer to his until her soft skin touched his. Julia eyes widen. She could feel heat rising within her cheeks. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He was actually kissing her. She opened her mouth slightly in shook and Jin took advantage of the situation and stuck his tongue inside of her mouth. Julia balled up her fist and in a quick movement she punched Jin point blank in the face. Julia stepped back shocked on what she had just did. She had just slapped Jin Kazama. She didn't know what posses her to do that. She studied his face, he looked pissed. He had his eyes closed and a stern expression. Julia backed away from Jin as she ran in the opposite direction.

She felt so embarrassed she had to get away from him.

Julia was running for at least 10 minutes. She didn't know where she was at. Sweat was already accumulating from her temple. She looked around her surroundings and saw a bench. She took a seat and sighed.

"I shouldn't have left like that. I don't even know where Xiaoyu is at." Julia said. Her cell phone rang and Xiaoyu's number had popped up. Julia quickly answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey Julia where are you at? I've been looking for you for about 15 minutes. So where are you anyways?" Xiaoyu said.

"We'll I'm at…. Julia paused looking around. "I'm at Kumaharu Avenue. I'm sitting on a bench next to some convenient store." Julia said.

"Okay I am on my way." Xiaoyu said.

Julia hung up the phone waiting for Xiaoyu to show up. She touched her lips with her index finger. She could still feel the sensation of Jin's lips on hers. What would motivate Jin to do something like that? They had just recently met. And he kissed her as if he had known her for years. Julia was in deep thought as faintly heard Xiaoyu's voice.

"Huh?" Julia said turning her head in Xiaoyu's direction.

"It seems like you are always getting lost." Xiaoyu said with her hands folded across her chest.

"I'm sorry. I guess I thought I could find your place on my own." Julia lied. "How is Hwoarang is he alright?" Julia asked.

"He's fine. I told him that I will call him when I get home." Xiaoyu said stretching a bit. "Come on Julia lets go home."

Julia nodded her head and the two of them headed home.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

I have not forgotten about Circumstances. I have written a lot of chapters and I should be posting them soon. Just have patience and enjoy the chapters that are already available. I hope that you all aren't too mad at me for taking so long but I promise you all that the upcoming chapters won't disappoint you all. Thanks for understanding.

Much Love,

Bri.


	5. Partners

Wuz up yall. I am so sorry that it took me this long to update. I have been so busy lately but I haven't forgotten this story. So now it is back in action. Let's get this story started.

Circumstances

Chapter 4

Julia was sitting in her room looking out the window. It had been two days since she had arrived in Tokyo, Japan and Jin Kazama had stolen her first kiss. What made him think that it was alright for him to kiss her? And the way that he did it was like he was going out with her for years.

"What am I going to do?" Julia thought to herself.

Xiaoyu came rushing in. "Julia!"

"What is it?" Julia asked.

"We gotta get ready for school or else we are gonna be late." Xiaoyu said.

"What time is it?" Julia asked.

"Almost 10:00 classes start at 10:30." Xiaoyu said.

"Okay." Julia said as she got out of bed. She went into her closet and pulled out a red shirt and a pair of blue jean pants with some red slide-ins. After that she rushed to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face. Julia grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs. She saw Xiaoyu sitting on the couch petting Panda's head.

Xiaoyu looked up at Julia and smiled.

"You ready Julia?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Yeah I just wanna fix me a bowl of cereal right quick." Julia said as she grabbed a bowl and some cereal and poured it into the container. Julia brought the bowl with her and the two of them headed off to the University.

"Man I wonder where Hwoarang is at." Xiaoyu said. "We didn't get a chance to talk on the phone last night."

"I hope that he is okay. That Jin seems mean." Julia said

"The two of them just have a ridiculous rivalry. They are always at it. By the way were where you yesterday?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to see if I could remember how to get back to your house to see if my memory was good. Obviously not since I got lost. Sorry about that." Julia said.

"Oh it's okay." Xiaoyu said

"Xiaoyu is that Hwoarang up ahead." Julia said.

"Yep that's him." Xiaoyu smiled as she called out his name. "HEY HWOARANG WAIT UP."

Hwoarang stopped and looked back to see who was calling him. It was Xiaoyu and Julia. He still had a hurt expression in his eyes.

"Hey Hwoarang how are you doing?" Xiaoyu asked.

Hwoarang didn't say anything; he just shrugged his shoulders and let out a heavy sigh.

"Hwoarang what's the matter? Are you still upset with what Jin had said to you yesterday?" Julia asked with a look of concern.

"Yeah that boy pisses me off. I want to ram his head up against the wall to get rid if some of the frustration that I have bottled up inside of me." Hwoarang said with an angry expression on his face.

"Don't say that Hwoarang. Jin has been a little edgy lately." Xiaoyu said.

Julia raised a brow. "He's a little edgy. Why?" Julia asked.

"I don't know." Xiaoyu said shrugging her shoulders." He's quiet and he rarely confides in me but I know that he loves me."

"Tut like that boy knows the meaning of love." Hwoarang scuffed.

They all went to their classrooms and took a seat.

"Oh great here comes that son of a bitch right now." Hwoarang said loud enough for Jin to hear.

"Hwoarang calm down. We are in class. You could get in trouble if you keep this up." Xiaoyu warned.

"Whatever shoot. I don't give a damn." Hwoarang said.

Julia stared at Jin as he took a seat and sat there as if he was completely unphased by Hwoarang's remark. He looked calm and peaceful as if there was no care in the world.

Julia's eyes slowly crept on Jin's body. He had on a black, red, and white t-shirt that showed his well defined muscles. He had on some black sweat pants with some black shoes. Julia could feel her face heat up as she examined his lips. Thinking about the kiss that they shared made her blush even more.

"What's wrong with you Julia? Are you alright? You face is turning red." Xiaoyu asked looking at Julia.

Julia quickly dismissed her thoughts as she turned her attention towards Xiaoyu.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I kinda zoned out for a second." Julia said taking her seat.

"Alright." Xiaoyu said as she smiled and took a seat next to Julia and continued to talk to Hwoarang.

The professor walked in class and began to jot down some key concepts on the board.

"It looks like we have partners." Xiaoyu whispered to Julia. "I wonder who I am paired with hopefully it is you."

Julia nodded in agreement.

"I will be calling you one at a time and give you your partner's name and the objective at hand." The professor said.

"Tachibana you have Atsuki."

"Gotcha."

"Chu-Lin you have Matsuri."

"Alright."

"Takahashi you have Mei-Li."

"Dang."

"Xiaoyu you have Hwoarang."

"Aww, I wanted Julia. Looks like the two of us are partners, Hwoarang." Xiaoyu said with a smile on her face.

"Whatever as long as I am not with Jin Kazama's bitch ass." Hwoarang muttered.

"Julia you will be working with Jin Kazama." He said

Julia's eyes widen in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was gonna be partnered up with Jin Kazama.

"Ohmigosh you have Jin. I wonder if he knows that you are his partner." Xiaoyu whispered.

"Jin Kazama Julia Chang will be your partner. And also you are to show her around and make her feel comfortable. Do you understand?" the professor asked.

A small grin crept upon Jin's face that only he knew was there as he shook his head up and down.

Julia leaned over towards Xiaoyu. "What did the professor say?"

"Oh the same stuff he told you and that Jin had to show you around and make you feel comfortable at the new school." Xiaoyu said.

"Okay." Julia said softly as she returned to her desk.

"How am I supposed to feel comfortable when this guy is the one who stole my first kiss?" Julia thought to herself.

The remainder of the class went by fast and it was time for the students to go home.

"Whoa this project is gonna be easy." Xiaoyu said jumping up and down.

"Don't get too happy girl." Hwoarang said.

"I know you like my happy bubbly ways." Xiaoyu said.

"Whatever." Hwoarang said.

Xiaoyu laughed. "Hey Jin we are about to leave and go to my house. Do you wanna come with us so that you and Julia can get started on the project?" Xiaoyu asked in Japanese.

Jin picked up his backpack and walked towards them.

"Yeah." He said in Japanese.

"Alright let's go." Xiaoyu said clasping her hands together.

"I don't want that bastard going with us." Hwoarang protested.

"Hwoarang he has to come because he's partnered with Julia and she doesn't speak Japanese. Put your differences aside for once and think of the greater good." Xiaoyu said.

"There's no good in being in the same room as him." Hwoarang said.

"Likewise." Jin said staring at Hwoarang.

"What did you say?" Hwoarang said getting upset.

"Come on Hwoarang it won't be that bad and besides Jin and Julia can work alone if you don't want to be in the same room as him. And you won't have to worry about Jin." Xiaoyu said.

"Alone." Jin thought to himself as he glanced at Julia.

"Come on let's go." Julia said.

They arrived at Xiaoyu's house several minutes later.

"Hey panda." Julia said patting her on the head.

Hwoarang put his bag down and looked around Xiaoyu's house. "This is a nice place you got here." Hwoarang said.

"Thanks." Xiaoyu said sliding out of her shoes.

"So where are we gonna work at?" Julia asked.

"Umm, let's work in the living room. It's a lot of space in there." Xiaoyu said.

"I thought that we were gonna work in separate rooms. I don't want to be in the same room as him." Hwoarang said.

"Alright well I change my mind because Julia will need me to help her translate some stuff for her. It won't be bad Hwoarang I promise." Xiaoyu said.

"Psch, whatever." Hwoarang said.

Julia sat down and pulled out some of the materials that were in her backpack.

"We should be finished by tomorrow if we keep focus on the task." Xiaoyu said.

"And if you concentrate and stop talking to Julia." Hwoarang said laughing a bit.

"And if stop complaining and wanting to start a fight with Jin that will be a miracle." Xiaoyu laughed.

"Hey me and Jin will finish our score and I will beat him." Hwoarang said.

"Here we go again." Xiaoyu pretended to be upset.

The four of them started on their project. They put in 6 hours and were working in a good steady pace. The sun was starting to set in the distance.

"Man we've been working for a while." Hwoarang said putting his pen down on the table.

"I know and we got some of our stuff done but we won't be finished by tomorrow. I already know that this will take us at least a couple more days." Xiaoyu said.

"See you trying to rush through things. Why can't you just be patient?" Hwoarang said.

"Don't even go there." Xiaoyu said. She turned her attention to Julia. "Julia how far did you get?'

"I got some information down but I gotta go to the library." Julia said.

"Jin what about you?"

Jin just shrugged his shoulders.

"That's sad. He ain't even trying to help Julia with the assignment." Hwoarang said.

"Shut up." Jin said looking at him.

"What if I don't?" Hwoarang said trying to provoke Jin.

"Then I'll have to shut you up myself." Jin said narrowing his eyes at Hwoarang.

"Come on. I've been waiting for this for years." Hwoarang said standing up.

"JIN! HWOARANG! STOP IT!" Xiaoyu said.

Both of them kept their gazes on each other blocking out Xiaoyu.

"Come on Kazama. Bring it." Hwoarang challenged.

Jin smirked as he stood up and took fighting stance.

"Jin Hwoarang. Stop this it's not that serious." Xiaoyu said.

Hwoarang charged at Jin and began a series of kicks. Jin blocked them with ease. Hwoarang charged at Jin full speed and knocked him to the ground. He tried to punch Jin in the face but Jin blocked every single one. Jin pushed Hwoarang off of him and began a combination of kicks and punches.

Hwoarang leaped in the air and attempted to kick Jin in the back of the neck. Jin side step and Hwoarang missed. Jin threw a punch a Hwoarang and Hwoarang caught it with his hand and flipped Jin to the ground. Hwoarang quickly took the opportunity to punch Jin and got him with a hit to the face. Jin grabbed Hworang's arm and twisted it making Hwoarang fall to the ground also. Jin tried to kick him but Hwoarang quickly recovered.

"Jin. Hwoarang this is enough. Somebody could get hurt." Xiaoyu yelled at them.

Hwoarang ran towards Jin and flipped him over again attempting to punch him again but before the fist could reach his face Jin moved out of the way. Jin grabbed Hwoarang by the collar of his shirt and threw him across the room. Hwoarang crashed into a bookshelf.

"Damn." Hwoarang muttered under his breath. Hwoarang got up and charged at Jin but Jin sent him flying back. Jin ran towards him attempting to use his demon's paw. Before the attack could strike Hwoarang he moved out of the way and there was a loud crack.

"AAAAAHHHHHH"

Before Jin realized he hit Julia with his attack point blank in the face.

"Julia." Xiaoyu screamed running to Julia's side.

Julia was splattered on the ground with her eyes closed.

"Look what you've done." Hwoarang said.

"Don't even go there Hwoarang this is both of yall fault. I told you two to quit." Xiaoyu said.

Julia head felt like it was spinning and she could hear Xiaoyu yelling at someone. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Julia are you okay?" Xiaoyu asked as she notices that Julia was awake.

"My head hurts." Julia said touching her head.

"I'll take her to the bathroom since I was the one who did this." Jin said.

Jin walked Julia to the bathroom and closed the door from behind. He reached inside the closet and pulled out a towel and wet it with some hot water. He put it on her face.

"How are you feeling?" Jin asked still speaking in Japanese.

Julia looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Huh?" Julia said.

Jin smirked to himself as he touched her face with his hand caressing her soft and smooth face. He felt bad for causing this type of damage to her and wanted to kick himself in the ass for allowing this to happen.

"I'm sorry." He said in Japanese.

"What?" Julia asked looking at him with a new found fear in her eyes.

Jin noticed the look and pain struck his chest. He didn't want her to be scared of him. He wanted her to be able to trust him and feel safe around him but that plan seemed to be falling apart. Without thinking Jin moved closer to her.

"Jin what are you doing?" Julia asked her voice above a whisper.

"Sshh." Jin said as his face moved closer to hers and in a instant his lips swept over hers. The pain that Julia was once feeling was swept away by something else. His lips were so soft and smooth. And the way he was kissing her was like she was on a cloud. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss. Julia felt her heart beating faster within her chest and she felt as if she was on a cloud. She parted her lips and allowed Jin access to her mouth. He slipped his tongue in and explored his delicious taste. Jin heard the soft moan that was coming from Julia's mouth and that made him want to do more. But something stopped them when he heard the doorknob turn.

XXXX

Okay I hope yall like this chapter. It's a little longer than the others but I had to do it for yall since it has been a while with my other ones. So I hope yall like it and I will update soon.

Much Love,

Bri.


	6. Another Kiss

Alright I am back me sorry that it took me forever and a day to update but things were a lil hectic in my life but I am glad that you all were patient wit me so let's get started wit the story now shall we.

Chapter Five

Jin looked at the doorknob and pulled his lips away from Julia. He had forgotten to lock the door from behind him and Xiaoyu would notice the position that they were in.

"What's going on in there?" Xiaoyu asked trying to open the door but apparently it was stuck.

"Nothing I'm cleaning Julia's wound." Jin replied in Japanese. He let out a soft sigh as he stood up. He could've kept kissing her if he known that the door wouldn't open.

"This stupid door, it's always getting stuck. I ma have to buy another one to replace this one of it keeps doing this." Xiaoyu said as she walked off.

Jin turned his attention to the door as he heard footsteps leaving from the door. He looked back at Julia who was staring at him

Jin was caught in her gaze. Her beautiful eyes seemed to shimmer and began to intrigue and fascinate him even more. Her beautiful pink lips were slightly parted and it seemed as she was unintentionally inviting him to kiss her again. But he fought the urge to.

"Are you alright?" Jin asked in Japanese.

"I don't understand what you just said." Julia said barely below a whisper.

Jin looked at her and it was obvious that she was nervous of his previous actions. She seemed timid and almost scarred.

He wanted to know what her response would be if he was to kiss her again. How would she react with him knowing that this wasn't the first or second time that he kissed her. Slowly leaning his towards her face, his lips were just several inches away from hers.

A soft whisper escaped her lips. "Stop please." She said with her eyes closed a bit.

Jin looked at her. She was completely flushed and nervous. A small grin crept on his face. He stood up and distance himself from her.

"We better get out of here. Xiaoyu might be worried and we already been in here for quite some time." Jin murmured under his breath in Japanese.

He walked towards the door and slowly opened it leaving a surprised and confused Julia inside.

Jin walked downstairs to see Hwoarang and Xiaoyu sitting on the couch.

"Jin." Xiaoyu said as she jumped up. "Is Julia alright? Is the injury serious? How is she?"

"She's alright. She got a few cuts and bruises but nothing too serious." Jin said in Japanese.

"Phew, that's a relief." Xiaoyu sighed.

She then punched Jin upside the head.

"HAHA you got hit upside the head." Hwoarang laughed

Xiaoyu turned around and hit Hwoarang upside the head too.

"Hey what was that for?" Hwoarang asked as she rubbed the back of his head.

"That's for getting into a fight with Jin. I told you two to cut it out. But obviously the two of you have a hearing problem. We are lucky that this didn't turn out worse than what it was." Xiaoyu said placing her hands on her hips.

"You are acting as if the girl was killed." Hwoarang said.

Xiaoyu hit him again.

"That's my best friend that got injured bighead. You didn't have to prove a point by starting another useless fight with Jin." Xiaoyu fumed.

"Damn Xiaoyu it ain't nothing to be getting your panties in a bunch." Hwoarang said.

"Shut up Hwoarang." Xiaoyu said hitting him again.

"Could you calm down with the violence?" Hwoarang said raising his voice.

Xiaoyu shoot him a look and he shut up. Julia came downstairs and Xiaoyu ran towards her.

"Julia are you okay? Is your head still hurting? I am so sorry that all of this happened to you." Xiaoyu said frantically.

"It's okay Xiaoyu. I'm fine just a little bruises and scratches." Julia replied.

"Okay well Hwoarang owes you an apology." Xiaoyu said shooting him an evil glare.

"I'm sorry about what happen today Julia. We got a little out of hand. Do you forgive me?" he asked scratching the back of his head from the hits that he sustained from Xiaoyu.

"I accept your apology." Julia said with a smile.

"Well it's getting late and I better get out of here?" Hwoarang said as he picked up his backpack.

"Yeah well I'll see yall tomorrow." Xiaoyu said back in her happy mood.

Jin picked up his backpack and walked passed Julia. He whispered something in her ear.

"Your beautiful." He said incoherently.

Julia looked at him and their eyes met.

"What did you say?" Julia asked nervously and at the same time wanting to know what he said.

He shook his head and walked off and left Xiaoyu's house.

Xiaoyu turned around and looked at Julia.

"I am so glad that you are okay you could've really got hurt." Xiaoyu said.

"Yeah I know." Julia said softly.

Xiaoyu tilted her head to the side. "Julia are you okay? What's the matter?" Xiaoyu said with concern in her voice.

"Oh, it's nothing just my head is hurting a lil bit. That's all." Julia relied softly.

"Do you need anything like a ice pack or something?" Xiaoyu asked.

"No I'm okay I'm sure that it's only temporary." Julia said rubbing her cheek.

"Yeah. Well I'm fixing to take a shower. Call me if you need anything." Xiaoyu said as she left the living to go to the bathroom.

Julia gathered her books and headed towards her room. She placed her books on the desk and reached into her drawer and pulled out a t-shirt and some shorts. She tossed her dirty clothes into the waist basket and put on her night clothes. She lay in the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"_He kissed me."_ Julia said to herself as she traced her finger along her lips. _"Again. He stole my first kiss and gives me another one. What is this guy problem anyway?"_

Julia closed her eyes and unconsciousness took control over her.

XXXX

Jin was walking down the street with Hwoarang. Both of them were in silence. Well he was. Hwoarang was running at the mouth about some stuff. And Jin was obviously ignoring him.

"You know what Jin we will have our rematch. Don't think that you got off easily because this isn't over between the two of us." Hwoarang said as he was punching his fist against his hand.

"Whatever." Jin said crossing his arms across his chest.

The two went their separate ways and Jin finally approached his house.

He opened the door and several security guards approached him.

"Master Kazama your grandfather was expecting you to be home an hour ago." One of the guards said.

"Where is he?" Jin asked.

"He's in the main office room." He said.

Jin walked passed the security and headed towards his grandfather's office.

The mansion that Jin stayed in belonged to his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. The mansion was over 5 acres and had a surplus of rooms and bathrooms. He had been living there since the passing of his mother and that was only 5 years ago.

He walked down a long corridor until he reached his grandfather's office.

He slowly opened the door and closed it behind him to secure privacy.

"Grandfather you asked to see me." Jin said.

Heihachi Mishima was a man who had a great deal of respect to those around him. He was a man in his mid 60s but still had the physical appearance of a 30 year old. The grey hair that he had accumulated was probably the only way that you could tell that he was up in age. He created the Mishima Zaibatsu and it had become a powerful organization throughout the years.

"Where were you?' he asked having his back facing Jin.

"I was out working on a project with some of my classmates." Jin said.

"Is that so? You know that you have duties here." Heihachi said.

"Yes sir." Jin said.

"Have you been training?" We have to get you in top physical condition in order to compete in the upcoming tournament." Heihachi asked.

"Yes sir." Jin said.

"Alright. You are dismissed." Heihachi said.

Jin left the room and headed towards his bedroom. He quickly got out of his school uniform and walked towards dojo arena. He had to get at least a hour of practice before he went to sleep.

"I don't even feel like doing this but the old man will be upset if I didn't commit to my work." Jin muttered under his breath.

He walked inside the dojo and started on his daily rituals. After going through them several times with intense punches and kicks. Jin finally retreated back to his room.

He collapsed on his bed with a small smirk plastered on his face.

"I wonder what Julia is doing?" he said as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next day came by and Julia was asleep in her bed. The constant buzzing sound of her alarm clock woke her up.

She reached over to it and pressed the snooze button to stop that annoying sound. She let out a soft yawn as she quickly pulled her hand to her face feeling a sharp pain in her cheek.

"My face is still sore even after all that." Julia said as she gently massaged her cheek.

She got up and headed towards her closet. She picked out a purple shirt that had spiral designs on it. She pulled out a blue jean skirt that stopped at her thigh. She headed towards the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and reached in the tub and turned the water faucet on to take a shower. She undressed herself and stepped inside the shower.

"I can still feel his lips on mines." Julia said to herself as she traced her lips again with her finger.

The water slowly dripped from Julia's body to the tip of her feet. The water felt invigorating against Julia's skin and felt therapeutic. After being in there for 20 minutes scrubbing the dirt from off of her skin. Julia turned the water off and dried herself off and put on her outfit.

Xiaoyu knocked on the door.

"Julia are you almost ready?" she asked.

"Yeah I got to brush my teeth." Julia said.

"Alright. I got you some doughnuts." She said as she walked away from the door.

Julia grabbed her toothbrush and some toothpaste and started to brush her teeth until they were sparkling in the mirror.

She went back into her room put on her flip flops grabbed her backpack and headed towards the kitchen.

"Ohhh you look so pretty in purple." Xiaoyu said.

"Thanks." Julia said

"How is your face is it okay now?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Yeah it's alright." Julia said not wanting to worry her.

"Okay that's good." Xiaoyu said.

Julia grabbed her some doughnuts and a juice and the two of them headed out the door.

"Man I thought that we would be done with that assignment by today but we still got a lot of stuff to do on it." Xiaoyu said as they were walking towards the school.

"I know and me and Jin haven't even got to the basics yet." Julia said.

The two of them entered inside the building and walked towards their class. Julia took a seat as Xiaoyu talked to several of the classmates.

"_He's not here. Maybe I should avoid him for awhile."_ Julia thought to herself.

Hwoarang walked towards Xiaoyu and grabbed her around the head putting her in a headlock.

"Hey bighead." He said ruffling up her hair.

"Hwoarang your gonna mess up my hair." Xiaoyu said.

He released her from his grip.

"Oh, my bad I forgot that you were a girl." He said smirking at her.

"Yeah yeah what ever." She said rolling her eyes. "Have you done any research?'

"Nope. As soon as I got home I went to bed." He said stretching.

"You should've taken a shower. You and Jin did have a work out." Xiaoyu said laughing.

"Oh so you got jokes huh?" he said smirking at her with a seductive look in his eyes.

"Who little ol' me." Xiaoyu said being innocent.

"Speaking of that asshole where is he?" Hwoarang said looking around for Jin.

The doors opened and Jin walked in the classroom with a determined look on his face.

"Hey Jin how ya doing?" Xiaoyu said approaching him happily.

"Hey." Jin said in Japanese. He glanced over towards Julia who was sitting in her seat taking out several sheets of paper.

The professor came into the classroom and immediately started writing more information about the project on the board.

"Damn here we go again." Hwoarang said under his breath.

Xiaoyu laughed as she took some paper out.

During the whole class period Julia didn't even look at Jin let alone speak to him.

"_It's almost over Julia class is almost over._" She said to herself as she felt Jin's eyes piercing through her body.

"You all have until March 22 to have all of this completed and it will be due then. No if ands or buts about it." The professor said with authority in his voice.

The class shook their heads in understanding.

"So what are we gonna do about this project because I am not gonna do that group study thing if it involves Jin being there." Hwoarang said.

"Hwoarang." Xiaoyu said.

"I'm being foreal though, I mean I don't want another incident like last night to occur." He said.

"You do have a point. If that was to happen again I'll kick both of yall asses." Xiaoyu said.

The bell rung and the students of Mishima University fled the building within minutes.

Julia finish jotting down the material off the board and gathered her stuff.

"So what's the plan?" Julia said looking at Xiaoyu.

"Well Julia we might not be able to study together today." Xiaoyu said.

"Why not?" Julia asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well Mr. Macho here doesn't want to be around Jin or we may have to relive that incident that took place last night. And I don't want you to get hurt" Xiaoyu said.

Julia's body stiffen a bit.

"Just my luck I ma have to be alone with him." Julia said.

"Okay." Julia said softly.

"Is that alright with you Jin?" Xiaoyu said.

"Yeah it's cool." Jin said speaking in Japanese.

"But how am I suppose to know what he is saying?" Julia asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Jin will think of something." Xiaoyu said. "Well we are off."

Julia watched as Hwoarang and Xiaoyu left and only her and Jin were in the room.

"Well I guess we can go to the library." Julia said after a short period of silence.

He shook his head in agreement as he followed after her.

The two headed to the school library and took a seat in the center of the library room. The library was huge and had a variety of books inside.

"Wow this is huge." Julia said looking around.

Jin sat his books down and took a seat. Julia walked slowly towards him and took a seat too.

"We might as well get started." Julia said to him.

Hours Later.

It had been over four hours and Julia and Jin were still working. Not much was said between the two only brief comments about the project.

"_Man she's so beautiful."_ Jin thought to himself, as he found himself staring at Julia once again.

Julia felt his eyes once again and looked up at him but he didn't turn his eyes from hers.

"Jin are you okay?" Julia asked.

Jin didn't say anything.

Julia turned her attention back to her work.

"She so shy." He said to himself.

"Well I think that is enough for today. I think we should be getting home before it is too late." Julia said as she stood up and grabbed her backpack.

The two of them left the building and headed outside.

Thunder and lightning was booming outside.

"Wow, it looks like it is gonna rain pretty hard." Julia said.

And as if it was by coincidence rain began to fall heavily from the sky.

"Nooo!" Julia squealed as she tried to cover herself from the rain.

Jin quickly grabbed her hand and led her across town.

"It will be best if we go to my house. Xiaoyu house is too far from the school." Jin thought.

After running for several minutes the two had finally reached Jin's house.

Jin opened the door and let Julia in.

"Great I'm soaked." Julia said as she shook her head.

Jin looked around and noticed that the house was completely empty.

"_Good they are all gone. Probably left with grandfather."_ Jin thought to himself.

"Let me get you something to change out of." Jin said as he walked out of the room.

Julia looked around the room in awe. The room was huge and spacious as if she was in some type of different world. There were painting and vases and expensive items everywhere. Leather sofas were set far off and a nice table was set in front of a big screen television

A few moments Jin returned with a t-shirt and some pants.

"Here change into this." He said in Japanese.

Julia immediately knew what he meant as he led her into another room.

The room was black and white and had a lot of space in it. In the center was a king-size bed. On the side was several shelves of books and a nightstand with a nice lamp. To the right were a desk and a computer. The front of the bed was a plasma TV with surround sound and a DVD/VCR player with a PS3 and Nintendo Wii and games.

Julia quickly undressed herself and put on the clothes Jin gave her.

She returned to where Jin was at and he approached her.

"Ummm thank you for letting me wear your clothes." Julia said nervously.

Jin looked at Julia and a small smirk graced his lips.

Julia looked up at Jin and their eyes met.

"Why does he have this effect on me?" Julia asked as she stared at his chocolate eyes.

A small strand of Julia's hair touched her face and Jin reached down to retrieve it.

He slowly pulled it away from her face and cupped her cheek.

"What are you doing?" Julia said softly as she backed away from his touch.

He moved towards her.

"You know that you are beautiful.' He said in Japanese.

"Huh?" she said confused.

Jin traced his finger over her lips and she let out a soft gasp. He then placed his finger on his on lips and then pressed them against hers.

Julia didn't know what to do. She was confused and nervous at the same time.

Jin's body was pressed against Julia and she was caged by his body heat.

He moved his lips towards her ear until she felt his breath against her ear.

"You are beautiful." He said in English.

"What did you just say?" Julia said looking at him.

Before she could say anything else Jin's lips cam crashing on her own. The kiss was different than the first two. It was like a flower growing in the darkness of passion. She felt his arms wrap around her waist pulling her closer to him. She parted her mouth slightly and he uses that to his advantage tasting her wonderful flavor.

Julia quickly pulled back from his grasped and quickly ran to retrieve her things.

Before she could leave the house, Jin grabbed her wrist and whispered something in her ear.

"In due time you will be mine." He said huskily.

XXXX

Okay that is the end of that chapter. I am so sorry that it took me this long to update but thanks for waiting. I hope you all like it and I made it a little longer for yall. Until then

Much Love,

Bri.


	7. Heihachi arrives on the scene

Hey everybody I am back again sorry for the long wait, I had so many things that I had to take care of and it took me from updating my stories but now that things are taken care of I can now continue with my stories. I hope that it wasn't that long but let me quit jaw jacking and let's continue were I left off.

Circumstances

Chapter Six

Julia had to get as far away from Jin Kazama. She just didn't feel safe when she was around him. And without thinking she grabbed her things that were sitting on the couch and headed towards the door and sprinted outside. It pouring down heavily and the rain was soaking her body once again. But that didn't matter. She had to get away from him.

Not for long did a firm grip grasp around her wrist and stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Julia what do you think you are doing?" Jin said as he looked at those brown eyes of hers.

"I'm getting away from you Jin, you are doing things that makes me feel uncomfortable."

Julia said trying to break free from his firm grip on her wrist.

"Julia I can't let you walk all the way to Xiaoyu's house. It's across town. You'll catch cold if you were to go out in this kind of weather."

Julia looked at him in disbelief and used her other free hand to slap Jin across his right cheek. "You suspect me to believe that you are actually concerned about me when you just kissed me in your house. And that's a risk that I am willing to take Jin Kazama if it means me getting away from you." Julia snatched her hand from his grip and took off running to Xiaoyu's house.

Jin just looked at the girl as her silhouette figure disappears within the distance. He brought his hand across his cheek and felt a slight bruise beginning to form. A small smirk graced his lips as he turned around to return to his house.

"This could get quite interesting indeed."

Julia had been running in the rain for nearly half an hour but that didn't bother her. The only thing that was set in her mind was to get far away from Jin Kazama as possible. She finally reached to the front step of Xiaoyu's house. She was breathing heavily as she dug into her pocket and reached for her key that Xiaoyu had made for her when she first arrived. She placed the key inside the key hold and opened the door. She walked inside and saw that no one was in the house. She let out a sigh of relief glad that she didn't have to explain why she was soaking wet.

She entered inside the house and closed and locks the door from behind her. She headed to her bedroom and dropped her soak backpack on the carpet as she sat on the floor.

"I smell like a wet puppy. I need to take a bath and get out of these wet clothes." Julia stood up and walked towards the bathroom and decided not to take a shower but to take a warm bath instead. She put the tub stopper in the drain and turned the water on. She walked back into her room and grabbed her a face towel and a dry off towel along with her sleeping attire.

A soft sneeze escaped her lips as her nose began to water. "Oh no I hope I'm not catching a cold."

Julia walked back into the bathroom and saw that the tub was almost full. She turned off the water and took off her clothes. She stuck one toe inside the water to see if it was at the temperature that she desired. When it was she got in the tub and let the water hit across her cold skin.

"Aww this feels so good." She said as the water left her feeling calm and secure.

Julia brought her index finger to her lips as she slowly traced the outline of her lips in a circular motion.

"_He stole another kiss from me. He acts as if he knows me but in reality the two of us had just met. Why is he doing this to me doesn't he know that this makes me feel uncomfortable? But yet I can't help but to melt under his arms when he kisses me. It's like something that I haven't felt before. So surreal and yet it feels right." _

Julia deep in her thoughts continued to trace her lips not hearing the knocks on the bathroom door.

"Julia is that you in there? Are you alright" said the familiar voice of Xiaoyu.

Julia was brought back to reality as she sat up in the tub. "Yeah Xiaoyu I'm fine I guess I was daydreaming."

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen." Xiaoyu said as she walked away from the door and let Julia continue with her bath.

Julia grabbed the soap and began to wash over her body as continuous thoughts of Jin raced through her mind. After bathing for over 20 minutes, Julia unplugged the stopper and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her body. She dried her self off and put on some lotion to smoothen her skin. She put on her bra and panties and then put on a red t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

She walked back into her room and put her clothes in the laundry basket and walked into the kitchen.

Hwoarang was sitting down on the couch biting on an apple.

"Hey Hwoarang" Julia said as she walked up to him.

He looked up at her and smile. "Wuz up Julia did you have a hard time with that bastard Jin?"

"I'm sure she had a great time with Jin, which is the least I can say about you." Xiaoyu said as she walked towards Hwoarang and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him up.

"Is that the thanks I get for helping you with your project?" Hwoarang said as he turned to look at Xiaoyu.

"My project? This is both or projects and you know why I am acting this way Hwoarang so don't even try to act dumb." Xiaoyu said. "Now I think it is time that you leave."

"Well not before I get a good bye kiss." Hwoarang said as he turned around with a smirk on his face.

"And when pigs fly and someone can actually breathe in space." Xiaoyu said as she slammed the door in his face.

"Damn Xiaoyu that was cold.'

"You'll get over it like you told me."

Julia walked towards Xiaoyu who was getting something out of the pantry.

"How did things go on with the two of you?" Julia asked.

Xiaoyu let out a soft sigh. "Things were great. We were doing our project and was actually getting things done. But it started raining and we decided to call it a day so we left his place and decided to get something to eat. So I got a burger and he got a hotdog. So we gobble down our food and head back to my house. So he tells me to wait and a minute while he gets something. So I am waiting and you know what he gets? A gallon of water."

"He didn't splash it on you did he?" Julia asked.

"Oh he did. And I was still in his car too. I was hot. So I punched him dead in the face and left. Hwoarang gets on my nerves……but that's the reason why I like him." Xiaoyu said with a small smile on her face.

"Aww that is so cute." Julia said with a smile on her face also.

"Well how did things go with Jin? "

Upon hearing that question Julia felt her face rise with heat. She quickly turned her head to keep Xiaoyu noticing her flushed cheeks.

"Oh nothing happened. Everything was pretty much the same. I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Julia said as she walked to her room and closed the door. She jumped on her bed and snuggles beneath the warm sheets. She looked up at the ceiling and thoughts of Jin once again occupied her mind.

"I can't be thinking about him or when he kissed me. That is all in the past. I gotta be strong and not show any weakness or he'll use that to his advantage." Julia said as she quietly fell asleep moments later.

XXXX

Jin was sitting down on the edge of his bed looking at the sky.

"_Julia."_ He thought to himself. His thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard the chime in the house go off.

"Grandpa must have returned home." Jin said as he stay seated in his seat.

A knock on the door was heard and Jin stood up to answer it.

"Yes."

"Master Jin, your grandfather would like to see you in his quarters immediately." One of the security guards said.

Jin shook his head as he excused himself from their presence. He walked several flight of stairs until he finally reached his grandfather's quarters. He knocked on the door and waited for Heihachi to give permission for him to enter.

"You may enter Jin." Said the booming voice of his grandfather.

Jin opened the door and walked in.

"You wanted to see me."

"Close the door from behind you Jin"

Jin turned around and closed the door. He walked towards Heihachi desk and took a seat in one of the leather chairs. Heihachi back was facing Jin and he seemed to be in deep thought about something.

Heihachi stood like that for a couple of minutes in silent neither of them saying a word. He finally turned around and looked at the face of Jin.

"Jin I hope that you have still been training. You know that you have to in order to keep the devil gene at bay." Heihachi said.

"Yes I know and I have been training but not as often as I should."

Heihachi raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"I have a lot of projects that I have to do at school and I want to pass my classes."

"Is that so well I can just inform the school and have a little arrangement."

"Grandfather, I do not wish to use my connections in order to do something that I can do later. And besides I have a partner and they would only extend it for me not her."

"Her?"

"Just a classmate of mines, that's all."

Heihachi cleared his throat. "If that is what you wish, but back to serious matters. I will be holding another King of Iron Fist Tournament."

"Another useless tournament." Jin thought to himself. "What's the purpose for this one?"

"Just wanted to test the strength of those around the globe everyone is welcomed to compete, and I want you to sign up to also test your strength."

Jin shrugged his shoulders as he looked at his grandfather. "What's the point of having this tournament when I always win?"

Heihachi laughed.

"Well just rest on it tonight, but whether you accept it or decline you will still have to compete."

Jin shook his head.

"With that being said you are dismissed."

Jin got up and left his grandfather quarters.

Heihachi had a small smile plastered on his face. He had been looking at some of the video camera's that were surrounded around the house and saw Jin with a young lady. A familiar lady. He closely examined the video and his eyes widen with interest.

"So this is the lady that Jin is working with. If it isn't the daughter of Michelle Chang, Julia. Sworn enemy to the Mishima's. This could get quite interesting." Heihachi said as he rubbed his chin.

XXXX

Hey everyone sorry for taking so long to update but things are finally stable with me and I have more free time. So I am back with a vengeance but I should be posting the next chapter by Thursday. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, until then.

Much Love,

Bri.


	8. Mall Relaxation

Hey everybody thanks for the reviews. I had to update yall again cuz I didn't want yall to wait like yall had to do with the previous chapters. But lets get started with this story now shall we.

Circumstances

Chapter Seven

_Julia was sitting down in a room that was unfamiliar to her. She saw paintings from all over the world and the size of the room was massive. Larger than even her own room back in Arizona. The room was painted with peach colored walls with two sets of couches and chairs and a round table centered in the room._

"_Hey." Said the mysterious voice from behind her._

_Julia turned around and as soon as she did that their lips had pressed against her lips in a lust filled kiss. Their hands found their way around Julia's waist and tighten the grip. Julia felt herself wrapping her hands around their neck pulling them closer to her. 2 minutes with a passion filled kiss. Julia pulled back with her eyes fluttering open. She looked at the person in front of her and gasped._

"_Jin Kazama."_

Julia sat up in her bed with sweat dripping from her forehead. She was breathing lightly as her heart was beating fast. She looked around her surroundings and made sure that she was in the room that she was suppose to be in.

"What was that all about?" Julia said to herself as she wiped the sweat with the back of her hand. She looked at her clock and it was 4:23 in the morning. Julia got up and headed towards the bathroom. She ran some water and splashed it against her face. She walked back into her room and lay on her bed looking at the ceiling.

"Why did I have a dream about him? I don't even know him that well and yet I am dreaming about him." Julia turned her head towards the window. "Mother I wish you were here with me. You would know what to do." Julia whispered softly as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next day came by quickly and Xiaoyu was in the living room watching cartoons.

"Panda what do you think we should do today? I don't have school until Friday?" Xiaoyu asked as she looked at Panda.

Julia came downstairs rubbing her eyes. She felt Panda rub her head up against her leg and smiled.

"Good morning Panda did you sleep well?"

Panda shook her head up and down with a smile on her face. Julia walked towards the couch and took a seat next to Xiaoyu.

"Morning Xiaoyu." Julia said softly.

"Hey Julia I didn't even hear you come in. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I slept well like a baby." Julia smiled. "So I take it that we don't have classes today."

"No classes until tomorrow and that will be the last one until next week. So what do you want to do on our day off?" Xiaoyu asked.

Julia shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe we can sit here and relax."

"Hey why don't we go to the mall and go look around. I saw this cute outfit that would look great on you."

"Well I don't have that much money and…

"That isn't a problem I have money to spare and to spend. And besides you're my best friend I'm sure that I can help you out. And besides you came out here not only to study. We are girls we like to shop."

Julia smiled as she shook her head.

"Well I guess I can't say no to that huh."

"Exactly." Xiaoyu said as she got up and grabbed the phone.

"Who are you fixing to call?'

"Hwoarang I want to see if he wants to come." Xiaoyu said with a mischievous smile plastered on her face.

"You're up to something." Julia raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"No just want Hwoarang to come along cause he is so a good friend."

Julia just shook her head and headed back to her room. She searched through her closet and pulled out a red t-shirt and some blue jean pants. She grabbed her tennis shoes and put them on her feet. She walked into the bathroom and looked at her hair. It was all over her hair. She looked in one of the drawers and found a comb and brush. She combed her hair back and braids it in a long ponytail.

"Looks like I'm ready." She said with a smile on her face as she walked back into the living room.

Julia didn't see Xiaoyu anywhere and knew that she had gone to her room to change clothes and get ready. Julia decided to go on and fix her something to eat before leaving.

"So what do we have in here to eat Panda?" Julia asked.

Panda had a smile on her face and looked confused.

"Lets see." Julia opened the pantry and found a box of cereal. She grabbed a bowl and pours some in. She grabbed some milk into the bowl. She headed towards the couch and watched the cartoons.

"Xiaoyu is such a kid." Julia thought to herself.

Xiaoyu came rushing out with two hangers in her hand.

"Hey Julia which looks better the pink one or the yellow one?"

"Go with the pink one."

"It doesn't make me look girly does it?"

"Well the last time I could recall you are a girl."

"You know what I mean Julia; does it make me look like a little kid?"

"No not really but you just have a young face. And that makes you cute"

"Thanks Julia." Xiaoyu said as she rushed out of the living room and back into her room.

Julia laughed as she continued to eat her food.

A couple of minutes passed and Julia was waiting for Xiaoyu.

A knock was heard on the door and Julia got up to get it.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Hwoarang."

Julia opened the door and saw a small smirk plastered on his face.

"So I take it that she convinced you to coming with us."

"Yeah you know how Xiaoyu is." He said as she walked in the house and took a seat on the couch.

"Wuz up panda.' He said as he patted her on the head. "Is she ready yet?"

"I don't know she is still in her room getting ready."

"Women they have to take all day just to put on some simple clothes see us men we just put on a pair of jeans and a shirt and some shoes brush our hair and we are set." Hwoarang looked at Julia. "Whoa you didn't tell me that you were a boy. You could have fooled me with your breast out there."

Julia felt heat come across her face. She hit him on his left arm.

"Of course I'm a girl. You should know."

"Hey those could be fake. You know people get transplants and lifts." He said with a chuckle.

"You are so weird." Julia said rolling her eyes.

Xiaoyu came out with a smile on her face.

"Okay guys are yall ready to go?"

"We've been ready girl. You were taking your precious time. Remember I do have a life."

"Whatever Hwoarang. Let's go!"

The three of them walked towards Hwoarang's car and left to the mall.

They went to Shibuya and it was filled with excitement and everything. People where everywhere.

"Wow it's a lot of people out here. We must be at a place where people like to hang out."

Julia said.

"Yeah it's Shibuya they have a lot of stores and stuff out here." Xiaoyu said

"We should take you out here at night when things can really get wild." Hwoarang said with a grin.

"She is not wild like you are dumb head."

"Hey everybody got a wild side in them whether they choose to admit it or not. Even you have a little wild side Xiaoyu and I can't wait to see you let it out."

Xiaoyu hit him across the head.

"That ain't gonna happen.'

Hwoarang found a parking place and they all headed towards the mall.

"Hey wait we have to wait on somebody."

"Who is it another girl. Cause I don't mind waiting.

"You will see." Xiaoyu said looking around the area looking for her friend.

"Why couldn't they just ride with us?'

"They wanted to come by themselves. Get over it and quit being impatient."

"I ain't being impatient. I just wanna go inside."

After waiting for 10 minutes the mystery person finally emerges.

Julia's eyes widen as she felt her heart stop in her chest.

"Jin."

XXXX

Well that's with that chapter. I know it is kinda short but I hope that you like it. I will try to update as soon as I can. Until then

Much Love

Bri


	9. The Party

Hey everybody sorry for the long wait I had to update other stories and my school life has really been taking all of my free time but I still had some time left to update so here's another chapter in the story. Well let's get to it

Circumstances

Chapter Eight

Julia eyes blinked a couple more times as she saw the person that she dreaded to see. Jin Kazama.

"Why is he here? Xiaoyu why did you have to invite him here?" Julia thought to herself as he approached the group.

"Hey Jin your finally here." Xiaoyu said happily.

"Took him long enough we could have already been gone but no he wants to do things his way." Hwoarang said with his arms folded across his chest and glaring at Jin.

"Whatever Hwoarang get off of Jin's case that's why the two of you always get into it. You have to open that smart mouth of yours. Now come on lets go."

The four of them went to many different stores. Clothing stores, shoes stores, and Xiaoyu's favorite the Toy store.

Hwoarang slumped his shoulders. "If I known that you were doing girly stuff all day I would have stayed at home."

"You know you like going to the mall with me Hwoarang. You remember all the good times that we had." She winked at him.

"Oh joy oh rapture." Hwoarang said with a sarcastic tone.

"Hey you know you can leave if you want. How about you and Jin go hang out for a couple of hours the two of you need to catch up and learn how to get along with each other." Xiaoyu said.

"You think I would want to be with him. I rather be in here with you two. Besides aren't you fixing to try on some clothes? I would love to see what kind of curves you got. Especially you Julia." Hwoarang said as he raised an eyebrow at Julia.

Julia felt her face heat up and a blush form her cheeks.

"Hey leave Julia alone. She doesn't need a bad influence and we all know what your reputation is." Xiaoyu said.

"Hey I'm a good guy here. Just a person that is misunderstood that's all."

"Misunderstood my butt, you just don't know when to quit."

Hwoarang grabbed Julia by her hands and brought them with his. "Julia if I have offended you in anyway. Please accept my apology." He said staring into her eyes.

"You are so full of it Hwoarang." Xiaoyu said hitting him upside the head with her shoe. "And keep your hands off of Julia. She doesn't want you to be touching her. Are you okay Julia?"

Julia had a confused expression plastered on her face. But she shook her head. "Yeah I think I'm okay."

Hwoarang sat on the floor rubbing the knot that was forming on his head. "Damn Xiaoyu I didn't know that you were that jealous."

Xiaoyu turned to look at Hwoarang. "Me jealous. How on earth am I jealous?"

"Well I know that you like me and all but let's face it I am a good looking guy." He said with a smirk on his lips.

Xiaoyu rolled her eyes. "Whatever I'll let you think that Hwoarang because I am in no mood to argue with you."

"See your jealous it's written all over your face." He said as he started to laugh.

"Ughh I'm going to kill you." Xiaoyu said as she began to chase him out of the clothing store.

"Those two are so funny." Julia said as she laughed.

Jin looked at Julia and smiled. She was smiling. Her smile was so beautiful when lit up with joy. He concentrated on her beautiful skin and how her hair touched the corner of her eyes and hid mystery behind them.

Julia felt eyes staring at her and looked over towards Jin expecting him to turn away. But he kept his eyes on her and their gazes met. For some strange reason she couldn't turn away. She found herself being drawn to his eyes. As if by some magnetic force was keeping her eyes on him.

"You know it's impolite to stare." Julia said as she forced herself to say something.

"I wasn't staring I was just marveling at your beauty. You are quite beautiful don't you know." He said with unblinking eyes.

Julia quickly turned away as she didn't want him to see the blush that was now staining her cheeks. No one in her entire life had called her beautiful.

"Th…thank you." She said softly.

There was an awkward silence between them and Julia felt as if she didn't do anything fast she would look like a complete idiot in front of him. Luckily Xiaoyu had came back with a smug look on her face.

"I'm back sorry I had to run out like that but Hwoarang will think again before he calls me jealous." Xiaoyu said. She turned to face Julia. "Well do you wanna try on some clothes?"

Julia nodded her head yes.

"Well let's get busy." Xiaoyu said as she grabbed her hand and led her around the store.

Jin shook his head and smiled. He turned his attention to an approaching Hwoarang who gained another knot on his head.

"Seems like she hurt you again." Jin said in Japanese.

"Yeah I don't understand that girl. But that's why I like her." Hwoarang said with a sly smirk on his face.

Jin raised a brow. "So you like Xiaoyu. When did all of this happen?"

"Hey just because I told you that I like her doesn't mean that we are on buddy buddy terms." Hwoarang said.

"I just asked a simple question. You didn't have to get all defensive." Jin said.

Hwoarang looked at Jin then back at whatever he was looking at first. "It started two years ago. I saw her with you at the tournament. She was so energetic and excited to be fighting and when I saw her fight she was a total kick ass. But I didn't want to be too press on her. But then I remember your face. You were the guy that I fought and we were at a tie with each other. Don't you remember?"

Jin shook his head in agreement.

"Well after the tournament was over she congratulated me and said that I had some nice moves and that she hoped to see me again. Being as it may I move here with my master to learn more about my training and it shows that she was going to the same University that I was going."

"Isn't that sweet." Jin said sarcastically.

"Hey shut up. That's not funny." Hwoarang said getting angry.

"Calm down I'm not trying to provoke you or anything. Why don't you ask her out?"

"Because I don't want to ruin our friendship and there are a lot of girls out here. I'm still young and got plenty off time before I can be in a serious relationship."

Jin just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Julia from a distance.

"But that Julia girl she is a looker too. She's real pleasant on the eyes." Hwoarang said.

Jin looked at him. He felt his blood boil. Was he going to try to talk to Julia?

"Yeah she's a cutie alright. But I wouldn't do that to her. She seems sweet, innocent like. I couldn't do that to her and Xiaoyu would hate me for sure if I did that to her." Hwoarang said.

Jin felt himself cool down after listening to the remainder of what he said. He sighed in relief knowing that he wouldn't break her heart.

A couple of hours had passed and it was 7:49. The mall would be closing around 10. Xiaoyu looked at her watch then smiled.

"Well guys what you want to do. I think we have done a lot of shopping for today."

"We done a lot of shopping we only looked around and watch the two of you dress up. " Hwoarang said.

Xiaoyu rolled her eyes at him and stuck out her tongue at him. "What do you want to do Julia?"

"Umm I don't know. I want to put all these bags up. You really over did it Xiaoyu. I didn't need all of this stuff."

"Nonsense you are my best friend. I don't mind spending some money on you. You did the same thing to me when I needed a new outfit for the tournament."

"But that was only one outfit. You bought almost twenty different ones for me."

"Well that increased it for you 20 fold."

Hwoarang just shook his head. "Well I heard that there was going to be a party tonight."

"A party that sounds like fun. Who party is it?"

"Some girl at our school. I think her name is Christie."

"Christie Monteiro. I know her. She is so nice. I didn't know that she was throwing a party. Hey let's go." Xiaoyu said with excitement in her voice.

"Calm down. The party doesn't start till 10:30." Hwoarang said.

"That gives us plenty of time to get ready and prepared for the party." Xiaoyu said as she ran to the car.

"I don't know Xiaoyu don't we have school tomorrow." Julia said a little hesitant.

"No we don't go back till next Tuesday. We have a free 4 day break from school."

"What about our projects that we have to have completed."

"We can do them afterwards. Now come on Julia I want you to come with us."

Julia looked at her friends and shook her head.

"I guess I could go."

"Yes. I promise that you will have fun. You need to loosen up a bit." Xiaoyu said.

"Don't want her to be too loose or she'll wind up like you." Hwoarang said laughing.

"I will let that one pass Hwoarang. Jin are you going to the party with us?" Xiaoyu asked.

"The party scene isn't really my thing." Jin said in Japanese.

"Aww come on Jin. It will be fun and besides who will be there with Julia when me and Hwoarang are dancing?"

Jin looked at Julia and didn't want anyone touching her without her permission. He looked back at Xiaoyu. Alright I'll go." Jin said.

Julia and Xiaoyu rode with Hwoarang as Jin followed them in his car. After 15 minutes of driving they had made it to Xiaoyu's house. Xiaoyu grabbed Julia's hand and they headed towards the house.

Hwoarang followed them shaking his head. Jin pulled in the drive-way and stayed in his car. He pulled out his cell phone and called his grandfather. After a couple of rings someone answered the phone.

"Hello." Said the booming voice of his grandfather.

"Grandfather I won't be at home tonight. I have plans with Xiaoyu and two of my other friends."

"Who are these friends of yours Jin?"

"My friend Xiaoyu her friend Hwoarang and her other friend Julia."

Heihachi eyes widen then relaxed. "Okay well will you be at home tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes probably around 11." Jin said.

"Don't do anything that you shouldn't be doing Jin. You've been living with me since you were 15 years old. You know how I expect you to act."

"Yes sir."

"I will see you tomorrow. Oh Jin one more thing you have training tomorrow at 7. We need to get you in top physical shape."

"Yes sir." Jin said as he hung up the phone.

Jin got out of his car and headed inside Xiaoyu's house. Hwoarang was sitting on the couch watching some comedy movie. And Xiaoyu was in her room. Julia was sitting on the table eating a sandwich.

"Where's Xiaoyu?" Jin asked.

"She's getting ready for the party. I don't know why that girl just can't keep the outfit that she had on."

Julia laughed at the expression that Hwoarang had on his face. "Why can't she just change clothes? We were at the mall for a while and people did see us. She probably wants to dress to impress." Julia said laughing.

"Who is she trying to impress?" Hwoarang said looking at Julia.

"It's just a figure of speech." Julia said taking another bite in her sandwich.

Hwoarang drew his attention back to the TV and continue to watch the movie.

Jin stood up with his hands folded across his chest with his eyes closed. He was in deep meditation. _"Why does grandfather want me to train? I have no reason to do so. He wanted me to concentrate on my school work, now he does something like this."_

Xiaoyu came running downstairs with some jeans and a t-shirt.

"This is what you are wearing?" Hwoarang said. "You looked better in that other outfit."

Xiaoyu walked towards Hwoarang and a smile was on her face. Hwoarang raised a brow and looked at her with suspicion.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Could you and Jin go for a while and change clothes. We don't want the two of you wearing the same thing that yall had worn at the mall."

"We?" Hwoarang says raising another brow.

"Julia and I. I know that she doesn't want her friends to be in the same outfit all day."

"So what about your school clothes?" Hwoarang asked.

"I change as soon as I leave from school." Xiaoyu replied.

"You can't be serious."

"Yeah I am now go the party starts in an hour and a half. And I don't want the clothing store to be closed."

Hwoarang shrugged his shoulders.

"Xiaoyu they don't have to change they look fine." Julia said.

"No we don't want to upset the fashion queen. Come on Kazama." Hwoarang said as he got off the couch and headed towards his car.

"Dress nice now. Make us sweat!" Xiaoyu said as she whistled at the two of them. When Jin and Hwoarang left the house. Xiaoyu quickly grabbed Julia by the arm.

"Xiaoyu what are you doing?"

"We don't have that much time. I have to get you ready. Tonight you are gonna let go and go with the flow."

An hour had passed and Hwoarang and Jin made it back.

"I hope she appreciates what we do for her." Hwoarang said.

Hwoarang had on a blue and black t-shirt on. He wore some black jean pants on. He had some blue tennis shoes on and had a head band on his head.

Jin had on a white muscle shirt with a black and white over shirt that was left open. He wore some black pants with white fire designs. He had on some regular black tennis shoes on.

"Are the two of you ready?" Hwoarang asked.

"Well be down in a minute just doing some finishing touches." Xiaoyu said.

Moments later, Xiaoyu came downstairs with a light blue blouse that fitted her upper body right. She had on a black jean skirt on that had flower designs. She had her hair in a ponytail with the back hanging down. She had on some lip gloss and had on blue flip-flops.

"Ohh looking good Xiaoyu." Hwoarang whistled.

"Thanks." Xiaoyu looked behind her and sighed. "Julia come on down you look fine."

"Xiaoyu don't you think that this is a bit much?" Julia said still hiding.

"No you are just shy. You look pretty really."

Julia emerged from behind the wall and Jin eyes gazed at the beauty before him. Julia wore a black and white blouse that stopped just above her stomach. She had on some black pants that showed all the right curves on her goddess like body. On her stomach was a belly ring. She had her hair hanging down. She had some pink lip gloss decorating her lips. And some black flats on.

"Damn girl you are fine!" Hwoarang said gaping at Julia.

"Really? This isn't too much." Julia asked.

"Nope you look fine in my eyes."

"Jin how does she look?" Xiaoyu asked.

Jin looked at her examining her whole body. "She's okay I guess."

Xiaoyu grabbed her keys. "Well come on let's get ready to party!"

They all left the house. Jin couldn't believe that Julia could be so beautiful. It was beyond words how beautiful she was.

"_This is going to be an interesting night."_ Jin said to himself.

XXXX

Hey everyone. Well I had to update for yall. I am on a update frenzy. I am already working on some other chapters. But I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Until then.

Much Love

Bri


	10. A Eventful Night

Hey everybody. Well I finally have time to update another chapter. So let's get started on this chapter.

Chapter Nine

The four of them headed to Christie's house. Hwoarang and Xiaoyu were sitting in the front while Jin and Julia were seated in the back. Xiaoyu reached towards the Radio player and changed it to a music station and began dancing in her seat. Hwoarang had a smirk on his face as he shook his head to the beat.

Julia felt herself feel awkward with Jin sitting several feet away from where she was sitting at. She looked through the corner of her eye to see Jin with his head lying against the head rest and his arms folded across his chest with a nonchalant expression plastered on his face with his eyes closed.

"_I wonder what he is thinking about."_ Julia said to herself.

"This party is gonna be off the chain. Christie knows how to throw a party and put things together. Everybody is going to be there."

"Yeah she does know how to put a party together and that body of hers is off the chain too." Hwoarang said with a perverted smirk on his face.

Xiaoyu rolled her eyes as she continued to dance in her seat. "She doesn't want you. Who would want you?"

"Lots of girls. I've been told that I am a good looking guy. I'm sexy."

Xiaoyu burst into laughter as she heard Hwoarang's last comment. She was laughing so hard that she was holding her stomach.

"You are so full of yourself."

Hwoarang looked at Xiaoyu with a smirk on his face. "You wanna put your money where your mouth is?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well since you think that I am not all that good lucking. Let's see how many numbers that the two of us can get."

"And what will happen to the winner?"

"The winner gets to do whatever they want the loser to do for them for the whole day."

"Anything?"

"Yes anything that I want you to do."

"Oh you sure are confident. Well get ready to lose loser boy." Xiaoyu said pointing at his chest.

"Okay we'll see who has the most numbers tonight."

Hwoarang pulled up in the parking lot of Christie's house. There were cars everywhere and you could hear the music blasting from outside. Lights were glistening from the inside of the house.

"Whoa things are already getting hype." Hwoarang said as he got out of the car and walked towards the Christie's house.

Xiaoyu walked towards Julia and laced her arms around Julia's.

"This party is going to be so fun."

"Yeah it looks like it's going to be very eventful. But are you sure that this outfit isn't too much I mean I am showing some of my body out to the world."

"No Julia girl you look great. We haven't really shown you how we run things in Tokyo so this is how we do things and you need to loosen up. Maybe there will be a guy who catches your eye."

"Who would want to like me?" Julia said softly with Xiaoyu not noticing what she had just said.

The four of them walked into the house and the music blasted inside their ears. Xiaoyu was already dancing and singing to the music. People where everywhere eating, dancing, talking, or doing whatever they wanted to do.

Xiaoyu saw Christie dancing to the beat and Xiaoyu walked towards her.

"Hey Christie."

Christie looked to her left and saw Xiaoyu.

"Xiaoyu!" Christie screamed as she quickly gave her a hug. "How are you how have you been?"

"I'm good but you didn't tell me about your party. I feel so left out." Xiaoyu pretend to pout.

"You know that you would have been the first ten on my list to call about the party. But I guess it slipped my mind. So who are you here with?"

"Jin and Hwoarang. And hey do you remember my American friend Julia Chang?"

"Isn't she the girl who competed in the King of Iron Fist Tournament for the past three years?"

"Yeah that's her. Well she's here."

"Where is she?" Christie asked looking around for her.

Xiaoyu turned around and walked to where Julia was standing and grabbed her arm.

"Christie wants to see you."

"O…okay." Julia said as she was tugged through the crowd of people.

Christie met Xiaoyu and Julia half way through the crowd and recognized the girl in the seductive outfit.

"Is this the Julia Chang that I remember from the tournaments? You look so different. Is it because of that outfit? Girl you are looking sexy. Your going to make these guys in here want to take you to a room."

Julia smiled as she gave Christie a hug. "So how are you doing? Is your grandfather doing well?"

"Yeah he's fine. I've been doing some capoeira with him and I've really gotten better."

"Hey what about that Eddy Gordo guy? What's going on between the two of you?" Julia asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh he's doing fine. Actually he's here somewhere dancing with some of these girls."

"Ohh do I sense jealousy?" Julia asked.

"You know she is." Xiaoyu said laughing a bit.

"Whatever jealousy isn't even the issue with us."

"Uh huh."

"Well I hope that you two enjoy the party. It's time for me to show these people how to really dance." Christie said as she started to dance to the music.

Xiaoyu looked at Julia and smiled. "So are you going to go out there and dance with me?"

"Uh I think I ma sit this one out."

"Aww come on Julia this is a party you can't sit on the side lines and just watch you gotta take some action."

Julia just shrugged her shoulders. "You know that I am shy around people sometimes."

"Yeah I know. But if you're hungry or thirsty the food is over there by the bar."

"Okay have fun on the dance field." Julia smiled.

Hwoarang and Jin were standing against the wall watching the people around them interact with each other.

Hwoarang saw several little cuties that caught his attention and sensed some flirtation coming his way.

One girl with light brown hair and blue eyes came heading his way. He examined her body and she had the right curves in the right places. She was about 5'6. And a cute face. He looked at what she was wearing. She had on a black see-through blouse with a black bra underneath. She had on some white Capri's on that hugged her butt tightly. She had on some flats and an anklet on her ankle.

"Hey I've never seen you here at Christie's parties before."

"You probably didn't see me because this isn't my first time coming here."

"Is that so." She said raising a brow. "You're kinda cute you wanna come dance with me."

"You ain't even gotta ask sexy." Hwoarang said taking her hand. Hwoarang looked back at Jin. "This is how you suppose to have fun, not sitting down on the side lines like a bump on the log."

Jin had a smirk on his face as he watches the girl pull him into the crowd.

Several hours had passed and both Xiaoyu and Hwoarang were still competing on who would get the most numbers. Julia was sitting down at the bar counter drinking her 9th glass of punch.

"Hit me again Jack."

"Uh Julia this is like your 10th drink. Don't you think that you are overdoing it?" He asked.

"Sheesh you are such a baby. All I am doing is drinking some juice. What harm can I do with that? Now can I have another glass?"

"Sure." He slowly poured the juice in Julia's cup. Julia placed the cup to her mouth and slowly began to drink the liquid.

Xiaoyu walked towards where Julia was sitting at and took a seat next to her.

"Can I have some soda?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Sure what kind?"

Give me a sprite."

Jack walked towards the fridge and pulled out a sprite. He handed it to Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu opened it and took a sip.

"Man I am so tired from all that dancing. I didn't think I would be dancing that long. But I did get some numbers."

"How many?"

"12 so far but this night isn't over yet. Julia have you been over here all night?"

"Yes but I think it's time that I get off my butt and have some fun." Julia said as she put her cup on the counter.

She stood up swaying her hips to the hypnotic beats that the music was giving off.

"Get it Julia." Xiaoyu said waving her hand in the air.

Julia had one thought in her mind. To find Jin Kazama. She looked around the room and saw that he was standing against the wall and some girl was talking to him.

"Who is she?" Julia asked herself as she slowly walked to where he was at.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"I don't think that is any of your business." Julia said standing behind the girl.

"Oh I'm sorry is he your boyfriend?"

"As a matter of fact he is." Julia said as she walked to where Jin was standing and grabbed his hand. "Come on baby let's dance." Julia pulled him into the dancing scene.

Jin didn't know what was going on with Julia but he didn't care. She was actually talking to him in such a way that it made his stomach feel like pudding.

The music began to play a fast pace song. And Julia turned around to face Jin with blazed eyes. Julia began to dance with the beat trying to get Jin to keep up.

Jin looked at the girl dancing before him and never have he seen her act in this kind of manner before. Julia pulled Jin close to her and began to grind slowly against his body. Jin felt himself get nervous under her. Something that no girl has ever done before.

"Come on dance with me. I know you like this." Julia whispered in his ear so seductively that it sent shivers down Jin's spine.

Jin began to dance along with Julia's movements matching it tempo to tempo. A rush coursed through his body. Julia wrapped her hands around Jin's neck pulling him closer and she could feel his proximity. Julia pushed Jin against a wall and started to dance up against his body. Jin looked at her and she stared directly in his eyes. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her butt.

Jin couldn't believe what Julia was doing.

"I want you so bad Jin. You don't know how what you do to me." Julia slurred a bit.

"Julia are you okay?" Jin asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine…just a little tired." Julia said as she tripped over her own two feet but Jin quickly caught her before she fell.

"Julia is you drunk?"

"Of…course…not. I don't even drink. But I did drink a couple of those fruit punch that they were serving."

"_Oh no."_ Jin thought to himself as he looked to where they usually spike drinks and it was exactly where the fruit punch bowl was at.

"Julia I ma need to get you out of here." Jin said as he looked for Xiaoyu. He saw her sitting down eating some food at the counter.

"Hey Xiaoyu." Jin said in Japanese.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Me and Julia are fixing to leave. We need the key to the house."

"Aww yall are leaving so early. It's only 1:13"

"Well we both had our fun tonight."

"Okay well how are yall going to get home we only drove in one car."

"I'll find a way."

"Alright bye Jin." Xiaoyu said waving good bye and started back eating her food.

Jin walked back to where Julia was sitting at.

"Come on Julia we're fixing to go."

Julia stood up and wrapped her arms around Jin's arm.

Jin grabbed his cell phone and called a local cab company and gave them the directions to where they were at. They waited for 15 minutes when a cab finally arrived. Both Jin and Julia got in the cab and drove off to Xiaoyu's house.

After 20 minutes of complete silence they had made it to Xiaoyu's house.

"That would be $18.24." the cab driver said.

Jin pulled out his wallet and handed the driver a $20.

"Keep the change." Jin said as he picked up Julia who was in and out of reality.

He used the key and unlocked the door. The house was dark and Jin didn't know where he was going. He closed the door from behind him.

"_This is worse than the training that grandfather puts me through."_ Jin thought to himself as he struggled to look for a light switch hoping he wouldn't trip over anything. Finally he found one and turned it on.

"Come on Julia let's get you do bed."

"As long as you come with me." Julia said softly.

Jin looked down and saw her looking at him. He helped her to her room and sat her on the bed.

"You should get some sleep. You had a lot of drinks."

"I'm fine but I would be even better if you would give me a kiss."

"What?"

Julia wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled his lips crashing onto hers. She moved her mouth against his in a slow tempo. Jin tried to pull away but Julia kept her hands around his neck holding him close. After several seconds of kissing Jin finally began to kiss her back matching her tempo and began to speed up the tempo. Jin began to lean forward and Julia was lying on the bed with Jin on top of her. Their kisses were getting more intense as Jin licked her lips and begged for entrance. Julia opened her mouth slowly and he darted his tongue into her mouth savoring her taste. She tasted so good and he could hear her moan against his lips.

Jin began to trail feather like kisses down her neck and gripped both of his hands on her hips.

"Jin this feels so good. Please take me." Julia said seductively as she bit her bottom lip.

Jin raised his head and looked at her. She looked so vulnerable and even though he liked her he couldn't do her like that.

He got up and walked towards the door.

"Jin where are you going?" Julia said still laying on the bed.

"You need your rest. It wouldn't be right if we did what we did and you would feel bad afterwards."

"But Jin I really like you. I just don't know how to tell you. Whenever I get around you, you make me so nervous and shy. Please don't go." Julia said with glassy eyes.

Jin walked towards Julia and kissed her on the forehead. "I won't go anywhere I'll stay here with you." Jin said as he took a seat on the chair next to her bed.

She smiled as she closed her eyes and lost consciousness.

XXXX

Well I hope that you all like this chapter. I didn't want to get into all the details with them doing it 1) because my rating is T and I have to respect the rating. But it might change. And 2) I didn't want them to do it while she is intoxicated by some spiked punch. It just wouldn't feel right and besides Jin is not that type of person. Well that's it. I'll update as soon as I can. Until then

Much Love

Bri


	11. Secrets part 1

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews that I got on the last chapter. I've been sick with the flu and is still sick but I wanted to update on this story. I haven't updated in a while. So let's get started with the next chapter.

Circumstances

Chapter 10

Julia squinted her eyes a bit as she slowly opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing in pain as if someone had beaten her in the head. She didn't know where she was at as she lied there unaware of her surroundings. The room was dark and she was scared of what might have happened.

"_Where am I?"_ she thought to herself as she got up and reached for a light switch or anything to get out of the darkness. She finally found a light switched and realized that she was in her bedroom at Xiaoyu's house.

"_How did I get here?"_

Julia looked around and was surprised to see Jin Kazama sitting on the chair asleep.

"_What is he doing here?"_ Julia looked down at her clothes and noticed that they were a little loose. Julia felt the blood rush to her face as she almost fainted.

Jin slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Julia who was standing before him. He positioned himself in the seat and placed his hand underneath his chin.

"So how are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"What are you talking about? How did I get here? Did we do anything?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My clothes were loosening from my body. We didn't do anything did we?"

Jin laughed at what Julia was insinuating. "No your were drunk so I took you home."

"I was drunk? I don't even drink."

"Well you probably weren't aware of it but it was because someone spiked the fruit punch. But you were acting crazy. I never saw you act like that before Julia."

Julia raised a brow. "Act like what?"

"You American girls have a lot of erotic moves that I like." Jin said with a smirk on his face as he locked his eyes on Julia.

Julia felt herself go a deeper shade of red as she turned her head in the opposite direction.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Jin stood up and walked towards Julia closing the gap between them.

"Well then you know how the saying is. I can show you better than I can tell you." Jin said with a seductive tone in his voice.

Jin grabbed Julia around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Julia felt herself panic underneath his arms. Jin felt Julia's nervousness and he tightened his grip around her waist. He knew it was a little possessive but he didn't care. He wanted her to know how he felt. And he knew she felt the same way. Even though she was intoxicated she was acting on feeling that she held within.

Jin started to dance to a tune in his head gyrating his body with hers. Julia stumbled at bit but caught her footing. After a couple of minutes Julia began to relax in Jin's arms. She could hear Jin's heart beating in his chest and it sounded like a strong powerful drum.

"So nothing happened between us? You didn't try anything?" Julia asked.

"No I would never to anything like that without your permission."

"Oh." Julia smiled to herself kinda happy and sad at the same time. She was glad that Jin didn't want to take advantage of her while she was intoxicated, but she at least wanted to know that he desired her.

Julia felt herself blush again.

"_OMG what am I thinking. I can't like him. I'm acting all flustered this isn't like me."_ She thought to herself.

"But I would love to see what is underneath."

"Huh…you pervert." Julia pushed Jin away from her but Jin caught her wrist.

"I wasn't talking about physically. I want to know what is underneath the real Julia Chang. You seemed all closed up and don't want people to know who you really are."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Whenever you are around me you are closed up and act like you don't want me to get to know you or anything."

Julia felt her body tense up. He was right. There was something about him that she was scared of. But she didn't know what it was. She just had a strong feeling that she should stay away from him. But how could she when he was always in her face. And kissing her almost every chance he could.

Jin pulled Julia back in his arms and wrapped his arms securely around her waist, resting his chin on her head.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me. You open up more with Hwoarang than you do with me. Why is that?"

"Maybe is because how you acted the first time I met you. How you insulted Hwoarang and how you stole my first kiss."

"So I stole your first kiss huh?"

"Yes but that's not important."

"Well it's good to know that we both lost our first to each other."

Julia looked up at Jin. "You mean I'm your first kiss."

"Yeah and I'm glad to know that I was yours."

Julia gazed into Jin's eyes. For some odd reason she didn't want to pull away. She wanted him to kiss her and stay in his home forever. Jin knew that she wanted him to kiss her. He could see the fiery passion in her eyes.

Jin lowered his face to her his face inches away from hers. Jin lips pressed softly against Julia's and locked. The kiss was soft and gentle. Julia felt herself melt underneath it. Jin was being gentle this wasn't like the other kisses this time it was different. She allowed him to do it for one. And the manner of the whole kiss itself took her breath away. Julia opened her mouth a bit allowing him access and Jin gladly obliged as he snuck his tongue inside and savoring her flavor. After countless minutes of kissing Jin pulled away.

Julia's eyes fluttered open as she was catching her breath from the lack of oxygen. Jin smiled at the beauty that was standing in front of him.

"That was better than the last one." Jin smirked at her.

Julia blushed again as she bit her bottom lip. Jin witnessed it.

"Do that again."

"Do what?"

"Bite your lip again. That was so sexy."

Julia laughed a bit. "While it looks like I found one of your turn on."

"I guess you did."

"Shouldn't you be heading home? I know that your parents are expecting you."

Jin grew quiet.

Julia eyes were glistening with concern.

"Jin are you okay. What's the matter?"

"Nothing, but I won't be going home until the morning. I don't want to wake anyone at my house at this time. I'll be sleeping on the couch." Jin released his hold on her and left Julia's room.

Julia sat on her bed wondering why Jin was looking the way that he did.

XXXX

So here's the chapter. Sorry that it was so short. But I wanted to leave you all something. Oh and I was looking on Tekken 6 and I found out that Julia and Jin are going to actually meet and that she wants to save his soul from the Devil. I was so happy so both she and Xiaoyu are going to try to save Jin. This is going to be an interesting game. Well gotta go getting lightheaded. Hope that you all like the chapter. I wanted to have a little fluff with Julia and Jin. Well until next time.

Much Love

Bri


	12. Stay Away

Hey everyone well I know that it has been a while since I have last updated this story and I hope that me not updating hasn't caused anyone to abandon this story

Hey everyone well I know that it has been a while since I have last updated this story and I hope that me not updating hasn't caused anyone to abandon this story. Well I hope that you enjoy this chapter of Circumstances. Enjoy!

Circumstances

Chapter 11

It has been a couple of weeks since Julia had talked to Jin. For some unknown reason he had been avoiding her. She would try to say hi but he would just ignore her. Even when she, Xiaoyu, and Hwoarang would go out, he would make some excuse into not going.

Julia was sitting down in the living room with Xiaoyu as she flipped through several channels on the TV.

"Xiaoyu."

"Yeah."

"What is the story with Jin?"

Xiaoyu looked at her friend with a surprised look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"What is his history? I mean the two of you have been friends for a while. So I just wanted to know what was his story." Julia asked curiosity evident in her voice.

"That's an interesting question. Well Jin he is a pretty private person. Even though I have known him for the longest. He really doesn't' open up to me. Come to think of it, your probably the first to get this far and have him open up like this."

"Me? What did I do?"

"It's obvious that the two of you have feelings for each other."

Julia lowered her head as a blush was forming on her cheeks. "Was it really that obvious?"

"No but now that you confessed to it I guess it really is true." Xiaoyu said laughing.

"That's not funny Xiaoyu." Julia grabbed a pillow and hit her with it.

"Hey take it easy will ya."

Julia laughed a bit.

"But seriously it was easy to figure out. With the help of Hwoarang and all."

"You're telling me that Hwoarang knows about this as well."

"Well yeah he was the one who told me. They may not act like it. But those two value each others friendship a lot. Their fussing and fighting is just a form of their friendship. Even though it is quite pitiful, if I say so myself." Xiaoyu said shaking her head.

There was a knock on the door and Xiaoyu got up to answer the door.

"Speaking of the devil look who's here." Xiaoyu opened the door to see the red headed boy standing on her front step.

"Wuz up pig tails." He said messing with a piece of her hair.

"Wuz up dirt bag." She returned the favor.

"Ouch that hurt." He had a smirk on his face as he walked passed her. "Hey Julia."

"Hey Hwoarang." She said with a smile.

"So what do you ladies have planned for today?"

"Well we were going to throw a party about how Hwoarang is a loser to all of Japan." Xiaoyu folded her arms across her chest.

"Wow that's so nice of you. To actually acknowledge me I feel so loved."

"Hwoarang can I ask you something?" Julia asked.

"Sure what's up?"

"Well do you know anything about Jin? Like his background or anything?'

Hwoarang was quiet for a minute of two letting it all set in.

"Well I know that he stays with his grandfather. His mother I think she died or something and his father well he isn't around much either."

"His mother died?"

"Yeah I think he said something about her getting attacked by someone and she told him to go find his grandfather. Or something along those lines."

"So he lost his mother how sad."

"Yeah but he doesn't let it get to him. He's the same bastard that we all know."

"Does he like to talk about his parents? What about his father did he know his father?"

"Well his father wasn't there for him and was only raised by his mother. That much I do know." Xiaoyu said.

"His father wasn't around to raise his own son. What type of parent wouldn't want to be involved in their own child's life?"

"When you have the type of father that he had. It's very possible." Hwoarang said with a laugh. "What made you want to know about Jin all of a sudden?"

"Well he's been avoiding me for the past couple of weeks and I wanted to talk to him about it. Because we were talking on the night of that party we went to. And I had said something that probably made him a little mad. I mentioned his parents and his whole demeanor changed."

"Well it's a pretty delicate situation." Xiaoyu said. "But don't worry I am sure that he will come around."

Julia smiled to herself as Xiaoyu and Hwoarang were getting into another argument over something meaningless.

"_Maybe if I could get him to open up to me he won't have to worry about the pain that he went through."_ She thought to herself. _"Jin I will help you."_

Several hours had passed and Hwoarang was still over Xiaoyu's house. The trio was watching a movie and Xiaoyu stood up.

"Sit down your blocking the view." Hwoarang said as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back onto the couch.

"I just thought of something. Let's go to the movies. I just remembered that that new romance movie is out and I want to see it."

"Why would I want to go to the movies just to see some chick flick?"

"It's not a chick flick! It's a romantic comedy."

"That's just code name for chick flick."

"Well I want to go. Do you want to go Julia?"

"Sure why not."

Xiaoyu smiled. "And we can invite Jin too!"

Julia looked at Xiaoyu. "He won't go because he will know that I will be there."

"Then I guess we just have to keep it a secret now won't we." She winked at Julia.

"Jin isn't that gullible and besides he isn't the type to see a romantic comedy."

"Well I'll tell him that we are seeing an action thriller or something that guys seem to like." Xiaoyu turned her attention back to Hwoarang. "Told you that it was a romantic comedy."

"Whatever." He said rolling his eyes. "You two go and get ready. I'll take care of calling Kazama boy."

"Thanks Hwoarangy." Xiaoyu squealed.

Hwoarang raised an eyebrow. "Hwoarangy? What type of shit is that?"

Both Julia and Xiaoyu laughed as they headed to their bedrooms to change clothes.

A few minutes later Julia came out of her bedroom and Hwoarang whistled at her.

"You're looking good Julia."

Julia blushed a bit. "You don't think it's too much?"

Julia was wearing a denim blue jean skirt that stopped at her knee. She had on a purple-blue baby doll and her hair pulled back in a long braid.

"You look fine." He smiled at her. "Hurry up with it Xiaoyu we ain't got all day."

"Quit your whining I'm right here. Talk about having patience, we are gonna have to work on you with that. So did you talk to Jin?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say?"

"He was a little suspicious wondering why I wanted to go to the movies with him. But he said he needed to get out of the house and agreed."

"Great well I guess we'll ride with you since you already have your car here." Xiaoyu suggested.

Hwoarang pulled into the parking lot of the movie theatre and found a good place to park. He pulled out his cell and called Jin.

"Are you here yet?"

"Yeah I'm at the front. Hurry up and get here I don't' have all day."

"Psch whatever Kazama."

The trio made it to the front and Julia could have fainted when she saw Jin. Her stomach was turning in knots and doing flips. Why was she so nervous?

"Oh yeah I had invited Julia and Xiaoyu too if you don't mind."

Jin looked at Xiaoyu then averted his gaze on Julia. "No I don't mind. Let's go." Jin said as they walked into the theatre. They bought their tickets and went to the concession stand to get some snacks.

"Come on guys the movie starts in 15 minutes." Xiaoyu said as she was already walking to the theatre.

"You're acting as if we miss this movie it will be the end of the world." Hwoarang said as he was already chewing on his popcorn.

"Well I don't want to miss the previews and if you make me miss a good preview, I'll have your head."

"This girl gets crazier with each passing of day." Hwoarang let out a sigh.

Jin smirked. "But that's why you like her."

"Shut up!"

In the theatre Hwoarang set next to Xiaoyu and Julia was beside Xiaoyu and Jin sat on the end next Julia. Julia felt herself blush again. She hadn't been this close to Jin for a while and she was starting to remember how it felt to be next to him.

"Sshh the movie is starting." Xiaoyu said to Hwoarang.

"Then why don't you be quiet you're the one that's talking."

Xiaoyu rolled her eyes and watched the movie. The movie lasted for almost 2 hours. There were a lot of laughs and heartbreak in it. But the overall movie was enjoyable. Even to Hwoarang.

"That movie was so good. I can't wait for it to come out on DVD."

"Yeah it was good. I loved the plot."

"Didn't you like it Hwoarang?" Xiaoyu asked.

"It was a stupid chick flick."

"Then why were your eyes glistening?"

"That was just your imagination."

"Sure you can deny it now but I know the truth."

"Well I'm gone. I'll see you all later." Jin said turning to leave.

"Jin wait." Julia said shyly. Jin stopped and waited for Julia to approach him. "Can we talk for a second?"

Jin looked at her and saw the plea that was in her eyes. He let out a low sigh. "Sure look Xiaoyu I'll take her home you can go on and go."

"Alright, oh let me tell Julia something." Xiaoyu pulled Julia to the side. "Good luck girl maybe he'll confess his love for you."

Julia blushed. "Don't do that Xiaoyu I am already nervous enough."

Xiaoyu laughed. "Well good luck!"

Julia returned to Jin and followed him to his car. He opened the passenger side of the car and she got in the car and Jin closed the door for her. He walked to his side got in started the car and drove off.

The car ride was silent for majority of the ride. Jin had on some music so that seemed to calm Julia down a bit. She looked out the window to keep from saying anything stupid. Jin had been driving for a while now. He really didn't have a particular destination that he wanted to reach.

"_I wonder what he is thinking about."_ Julia thought to herself as she caught a quick glance at him.

Jin finally made it to his destination which was an open field. Grass was everywhere with a few trees and flowers covered the scenery.

"It's beautiful" Julia said marveling the beauty before her eyes. "I didn't know that Japan had a place like this here." Julia extended her arms as if she could fly and then in one quick movement fell to her knees.

"The earth is such a beautiful place. Even through the eyes of an animal it has natural beauty." She had a lady bug on her finger.

Jin looked at Julia with wide eyes. _"Mother."_

"Jin I wanted to know something. Why have you been avoiding me?"

Jin came back as he listened to what she said. "What?"

"Why are you avoiding me? Is it something that I did or said?"

"No."

"Then what is it? I mean you told me that you like me. You kiss me and tell me things but why is it that you are hiding from me." She stood up trying to keep her composure.

"Do you not like me anymore? Have you lost interest what is it?"

Jin walked towards Julia and wrapped his arms around her.

"Julia you need to stay away from me. I'm no good for you."

"What?"

"Stay away from me. By doing this I will know that you are safe."

"Safe what are you talking about Jin?"

"Just trust me and stay away from me."

Julia turned to face him with tears in her eyes. "How can I stay away from you when you are the only one in my mind? I think about you constantly and it scares me on how much I worry about you. I don't know what to do. But I won't stay away from you. I….

Jin crashed his lips on Julia's and took the fight out of her. She stared at him wide eyed. Trying to get things into perspective. But she was too overwhelmed by the kiss. She closed her eyes as she felt him wrap one arm around her waist and the other went towards her neck pulling her closer to him. The kiss had urgency in it. It wasn't like the ones before. Somehow this kiss was different. Completely different.

XXXX

Well that's it with the chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Well I'll update as soon as I can. But I wanted to leave you guys with something. So I hope you like it. So until then

Much Love

Bri


	13. Hurt Feelings

Hello everyone just wanted to thank you for the reviews that I had received on the last chapter

Hello everyone just wanted to thank you for the reviews that I had received on the last chapter. So let's get started on the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Circumstances

Chapter 12

Julia could feel the urgency in the kiss. This wasn't like the ones that she had grown accustomed to. This one was different. Too different that she didn't even recognize the lips that were pressed so firmly against hers. Yet it was more intoxicating than the other ones. It was like it was conveying some type of unknown message to her. But she couldn't understand what it actually meant. What he trying to tell her with this kiss.

With all the things that were coursing through her brain, Julia could feel Jin pull his lips away from hers.

She looked up at Jin with curious eyes. They were questioning him wanting to get some answers.

"Jin." She had to catch her breath from the lack of oxygen that was apparently missing from her lungs. She didn't realize that they were kissing that long.

"You must stay away from me Julia. Stay as far away from me as you possibly can." He turned from her his back facing her.

"I don't understand any of this Jin. What are you talking about?"

Jin remained silent and stared at the scenery before him. The wind was blowing softly and caused his hair to blow in his face a bit.

"Jin talk to me please. I need to know what is going on. Why do you want me to stay away from you?"

"I don't like to repeat myself Julia." His voice was changing a bit. It was a little rougher and harsher.

"Jin why, you haven't really given me a reason to what you are talking about."

"Julia I think that it's time for me to take you home. You need to get home and I have some things that I have to take care of." Jin walked towards his car walking past Julia.

"No Jin we need to talk. You are just leaving me and without saying anything." She grabbed hold onto his shirt.

Jin stopped and looked at her with narrowed eyes. Julia looked up at him and gasped. She had never seen that expression on his face before. It sent chills down her spine and she quickly released her hold on him. She walked towards the car and waited for Jin to enter inside. Jin started the car and the engine came to life. Jin quickly left the beautiful scenery that they were at and returned to the city.

The ride back to Xiaoyu's house was more than quiet. It was an unusual silence that was deafening to no end. Julia felt herself shifting in her seat ever so often. This was highly uncomfortable for her and she didn't know what to do in situations such as this.

Jin reached over towards the radio and turned it on a local station. He had been watching her fidget in the seat and he had to keep his attention on something else and she was becoming a distraction.

It didn't take long for Jin to finally pull up to Xiaoyu's place. Julia let out a soft sigh as she turned to look at Jin. She had to at least try. She knew that she could do it. She could get him to change his mind.

"Look Jin I don't know what it is that you are keeping from me. But if you tell me then maybe the two of could get through it together." She reached over to grab his hand but Jin pulled it away from her before she could touch it.

"Don't Julia! I already told you that you should stay away from me."

"But why? It just doesn't make any sense to me. You are being all secretive and such. This isn't like you."

Jin glared at Julia a low growl coming from his throat. His eyes with an intense gaze cast on Julia. Julia looked back at Jin with an unknown expression also plastered on her face.

"_What is wrong with him?"_ she thought to herself.

"You don't know anything about me Julia. So don't try to say things that you yourself don't know anything about." His voice poured out with anger.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you."

Jin kept his gaze on hers. He pressed the unlock button on the car and the doors made a clicking noise.

"Well I got you home safely. You can leave now." He said taking his gaze off of her and looking at the road ahead.

Julia hesitantly reached for the door. She felt that it was a lost cause. She wanted to know why he was doing this to her. This wasn't like him.

"Jin."

He let out a heavy sigh not wanting to hear another question come from her." He unfastened his seatbelt and got out of the car. He walked towards her side and opened the door. He unfastened her seatbelt and grabbed her wrist pulling her out of the car.

Julia stumbled a bit but caught her footing. She stared back at Jin eyes showing shock. He grabbed her rather roughly and she could feel the sting of his grasp as he made a mark on her wrist.

"What's your problem Jin? What did I do?" she asked her voice was now filled with hurt.

"You need to quit asking so many questions, Julia. I told you that I don't want you near me. What part of that don't you understand?"

"None of it! What type of stuff are you trying to pull Jin? You know that none of this makes sense. Why are you trying to keep me away from you. I thought that we……"

"You actually believed that I cared about you." He asked her as if it was some type of joke. He began to laugh at the thought. "That's a good one. I never thought that you could grow to care for me in such a short period of time. I guess females like you are easy to manipulate."

Julia's eyes widen in shock. "Manipulate?"

"Yeah I'm shocked that you didn't catch on. With you being smart and all you should have easily seen this façade. Do you actually think that I lost my first kiss with you? That me being like this was actually showing that I care about you. Well you are a fool if you even thought for a second of me caring. I show my feelings to girls like you."

Julia could feel the air being knocked out of her at the harsh words that he was saying. But she knew that deep down inside he really didn't mean it. She just knew it.

She shook her head violently. "No I don't believe you. You're lying. I know that you wouldn't do anyone like this. You aren't that type of person. Even though I have just recently met you I know that you wouldn't be like that. You aren't a cold-hearted person. You are Jin Kazama, the guy who I care about."

Jin now had his eyes widen for a split second but he didn't let her see it. "It wasn't love that you feel towards me. I know that's what you are referring to. It was just a plain simple infatuation. I could never really care about someone like you Julia. It's best that you just let it go."

"But I…..I can't"

Jin felt the rage building up inside of him and he pinned Julia against a near by wall that was close to the front door. Julia was pressed up against it and Jin was looking at her with furious eyes.

"I don't care about you Julia! Get it in you head. You and I will and can never be. So stay away from me. I wouldn't want to hurt you Julia, but you are tempting me."

Jin looked up and could see that she had her eyes opened and he was stunned. She was crying. Really crying. Tears falling effortlessly down her cheeks. Jin pulled away from her and he knew that he went too far.

"Good-bye Jin." She said as she turned around and quickly grabbed her key and unlocked the door.

Jin let out a sigh and walked towards his car.

Xiaoyu and Hwoarang were looking from the window. They had witnessed the whole thing. And Xiaoyu's heart was breaking seeing her best friend in such a distraught and broken state.

"Julia…" she said cautiously.

"Oh hey Xiaoyu I…I am a little tired so….I'll go on ahead and get some rest." She sniffled a bit.

"Julia." Xiaoyu repeated her voice was filled with concern.

"It's alright I'm fine really. I know that you and Hwoarang saw the whole thing. I'm okay really." She choked out.

Xiaoyu immediately wrapped her arms securely around Julia. Once they made contact, Julia broke down in uncontrollable sobs. Xiaoyu comforted her friend the best way that she possibly could. She knew that this was hurting her deeply.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through this. I am here for you."

XXXX

Jin had finally made it to his house. He felt like crap. No it was worse than that because he hurt Julia. He never meant for it to happen but he had no choice. Not after all the information that was told to him about her. About her and her mother and about him and what he was.

XXXX

Okay well that's it with the chapter. I wanted to post this up fast cause the idea was there. I know that it is pretty short but I'm sure the next upcoming chapters will be much longer. I hope that you like the chapter. Well I'll update soon! Until then

Much Love

Bri.


	14. Secrets part 2

Well thanks again for the reviews

Well thanks again for the reviews. I really appreciate them. So here is another chapter of Circumstances. Enjoy!

Circumstances

Chapter 13

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident with Jin and Julia transpired. Julia was still a little depressed about it. Xiaoyu and Christie were there to help her cope with it. It helped Julia a bit. But that wasn't the main reason why she was still pondering over it. She wanted to get to the bottom of it and being depressed wasn't really going to solve anything.

Xiaoyu, Christie, and Julia were at the local shopping center looking for cute clothes to add to their wardrobe.

"Hey what do you two think of this?" Xiaoyu asked holding up a green halter top with butterfly designs.

"That's cute Xiaoyu. I have a green butterfly sequin pants that would go great with that." Christie suggested.

"I don't have the butt or the hips to fit into your clothes Christie." Xiaoyu laughed. "But I'm sure that Julia could. The two of you seem to be the thick duo."

"Yeah well these bad boys are what draw all types of guys to me."

"Yeah but you only want one to be drawn to you, what's his name? Oh yeah Eddy Gordo."

Christie laughed at Xiaoyu's comment and looked at a couple more outfits. Xiaoyu looked over to see Julia, who had a nonchalant expression plastered on her face. She walked over towards her with a worried expression.

"Hey Julia are you alright?"

Julia lost her train of thought as she looked at Xiaoyu. "Oh yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about something that's all."

"Was it about Jin?"

Julia bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. She was thinking about Jin. She hated how this was affecting her. She didn't want those around her to be worried. "Just a little bit, but it's nothing to be worried about."

Xiaoyu raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You know that I'm here for you."

"Yeah I know that Xiaoyu. But seriously I am okay. I just went into thought." Julia said as she forced a smile on her face. Xiaoyu looked at her friend and smiled too. Glad that her friend was smiling again. Even if it was a fake smile, it was a smile nonetheless.

The trio had been shopping for countless number of hours and decided that they had enough for today.

"So I'll see you two later on." Christie said as she got into her Mitsubishi Lancer and drove off.

Both Xiaoyu and Julia walked over to Xiaoyu's car, put their stuff in the back of the car and drove off.

Julia and Xiaoyu had arrived at Xiaoyu's house and Xiaoyu rolled her eyes as she saw a familiar car parked in the drive way.

"Look who's here. I think I might have a stalker on my hands."

Julia let out a soft chuckle as she grabbed her bags from the backseat and got out of the car.

Hwoarang opened his car door and he was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jean pants with a blue bandana on.

Xiaoyu raised a brow. "Who are you suppose to be a gang banger for the color blue?"

"Ah you didn't know." He said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"So I guess it that Jin must be red huh?"

"Yeah we're mortal enemies. But I'll take him out and peace will finally be restored to the world.

Julia stiffened at that comment and Xiaoyu elbowed Hwoarang on the side of his stomach. "Shut up with that okay. Julia is still a little depressed about whatever went on between her and Jin." She whispered.

"Sorry."

Xiaoyu unlocked the door and the three of them walked in. Panda was sleeping and Xiaoyu softly patted her on the head. Julia walked into her room and put her stuff down on the floor.

"So what's the status on Julia? How is she doing?" Hwoarang asked as he grabbed Xiaoyu's bags from her hands.

"I don't really know. I mean she is still social with me. But it's not the same. She doesn't have that passion anymore. She doesn't seem to talk about it much. I try to ask her what was it that he said to her but she would say that it's really nothing. I'm really worried about her."

"I wonder if they were dating."

"I don't think that they were dating. But maybe they were pretty close. You know Jin has never been close to anyone relationship wise."

"Maybe the bastard ran away because he was scared of commitment." Hwoarang laughed.

"Well I don't see you being committed to anyone so quit making fun of Jin."

"Hey there is this girl that I do like."

Xiaoyu head spun around as she looked at him. "You like someone. Who is it? Is it anyone I know?" she had a curious expression on her face and her cheeks were stained with faint redness.

"You might know here. She can be real cannon though. I like her fiery spirit though. She's a real cutie if I say so myself."

"Oh." Xiaoyu turned around. "Do you think that she likes you?"

Hwoarang looked down and smiled at her reaction. "I don't know she shows me some signs of liking me. Especially the way she blushes at me and act all shy like."

Xiaoyu cleared her throat. "Sounds like a lucky girl. But who would want to like a loser like you?"

"Ouch that hurt Xiaoyu." He placed his hand on his heart as if it affected him.

Xiaoyu rolled her eyes. "So what's the real reason why you are over here?"

"I wanted to see how things were going over here and I wanted to go out somewhere with yall."

"Somewhere like what?"

"I can't come over here and take my friends somewhere without being questioned."

"Alright I was just asking. Let me see if Julia wants to go anywhere."

And on cue Julia came from her room with another outfit on. She had on some black jean shorts and a purple top.

"Looks like she's already prepared for the occasion." Hwoarang smirked.

"Julia we are fixing to go out you wants to come?"

Julia shrugged her shoulders a bit. "I don't know Xiaoyu we just got back and I am kind of tired."

"But it's going to be so much fun. Hwoarang said that he wanted to take us somewhere. And I don't want to leave you here by yourself."

"I don't know."

"Please!" Xiaoyu begged as she hugged Julia tightly. Her face crashing against Julia's.

"Okay…but could you let…go. I can't…breathe." Julia said in between breaths.

"Oh." Xiaoyu immediately let go. "Sorry! This will be so much fun though Julia."

"You are already having fun and we haven't even left yet!" Hwoarang exclaimed.

"Oh shut up Hwoarang. Come on let's go."

Julia and Hwoarang exited the house while Xiaoyu locked the door. The three got into Hwoarang's car and drove off.

It was a 15 minute ride to where ever Hwoarang was taking them. Xiaoyu seemed exited about where ever it was as she was squirming in her seat.

"Can you ever sit still?" Hwoarang questioned.

"Can you ever stop being an ass?"

Julia laughed a bit as the two went on with their ramblings. She stared out the window with thoughts on Jin and what today held for her.

They had finally made it to their destination. Xiaoyu got out of the car and looked around. "Where are we? Is this a new park?"

"It's beautiful." Julia said as she gazed at the open land before them. It had some form of being a park with swings and slides and a jungle gym or two. And a merry-go-round in the center of it all.

"Yeah I was driving around and I saw it. I guess they got finished constructing it not too long ago. And I thought it would be a good place for…

"A good place for what?" Xiaoyu was looking around to not notice what was about to transpire.

SPLASH!

"Ahh! What was that?" Xiaoyu turned around to see that Hwoarang had a water balloon in his hand.

"Now let the fun begin." He had a smirk on his face.

Xiaoyu and Julia was mortified when all the balloons came flying their way. Both of them headed towards Hwoarang as they grabbed a couple from a box that was in the back of his trunk. And began their assault on him.

"Hey this isn't fair! Two on one that's cheating."

Julia laughed. "Well you are bigger than us so the odds aren't stacked against you."

"Yeah well this is." Xiaoyu said as she threw another water balloon at Hwoarang.

"Hey yall already started without us." A familiar voice called out.

"Christie! Eddy! What are yall doing here?"

"Well Hwoarang called me and told me that he was going to have a little water gun fight and wanted to know if we wanted to join." Eddy said.

"Looks like you showed up just in time. I was outnumbered."

"You are still outnumbered. Three to two, looks like the odds are stacked against you now." Xiaoyu said holding a water balloon in her hand.

"Get em" Eddy roared as he pulled out a water gun and began to shoot them with it. Julia and Xiaoyu screamed on how cold the water was. But Christie also had a water gun on her and began to spray both Eddy and Hwoarang.

They had been at the park for almost two hours and nightfall was approaching. They were all soaking wet and breathing heavily from the battle that took place hours ago.

"Looks like the girls won." Christie stated.

"No way! Yall ganged up on us. It wasn't an evil match. We needed another guy."

"We should have invited Jin." Eddy said.

There was an unusual silence followed and Xiaoyu sat up looking over at Julia. She saw the expression that was plastered on her face. It was pained beyond recognition.

"I'm getting tired, let's get out of here." Julia spoke up her voice was soft and fragile like.

"Oh, okay. Well that was fun. We should do that more often." Eddy said.

"Definitely!" Christie agreed with a smile.

"We'll see yall later." Hwoarang said as he slapped hands with Eddy and gave Christie a hug.

"Bye you all." Christie waved good-bye as she and Eddy gathered their things and drove off.

The ride back to Xiaoyu's was quiet. Even Xiaoyu didn't make any type of noises.

"Thanks for the day." Julia said as they finally made it to Xiaoyu's house.

"No problem."

Julia got out of the car and Xiaoyu turned to look at Hwoarang. "Things were going great until she heard his name. I'll go see if she's okay."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

Before Xiaoyu could get out of the car, Hwoarang grabbed her by her wrist pulling her back to him and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Xiaoyu wasn't expecting the kiss but closed her eyes and let her melt in it. He finally pulled away and watched her slowly open her eyes.

"What was that for?" Xiaoyu breathed softly.

"Just wanted to do it. It felt right." He said touching her lips softly with his finger. "Now go. I'll talk to you later.

Xiaoyu smiled as a small blushed tainted her cheeks.

XXXX

Jin was sitting down on his bed in his room flipping through channels trying to find something that caught his eye. But nothing was on, just basic nonsense about the world around him.

There was a knock on his door and Jin gave the person permission to come in. A man in uniform who appeared to be the butler stood before Jin.

"Master Jin, there is a young man who wishes to talk to you."

Jin looked up surprised that someone would visit. "Alright, tell them that I would be down shortly."

The butler nodded his head and walked out of his room, closing the door from behind him. Jin wondered the person could be, but had the feeling that he knew exactly who it was. Jin walked out of his room and went into the main family room.

"Master Jin will be here momentarily. Is there anything that I can get you while you wait?" the butler asked.

"Naw, that's okay. I'll just wait until he gets here." The man said as he took a seat on one of the leather couch.

Jin walked in a couple of seconds later and his eyes didn't hold any type of surprise. For he knew that he was the one who would be here.

"Hwoarang, what are you doing here? And why are you wet?

"Wow I'm doing fine what about you? You sure don't know how to greet people do you?"

Jin ignored his comment and approached him with his hands stuffed in his pocket. "What are you doing here?'

"I just wanted to talk to you. We haven't hung out in a while."

"We?"

"Ya know me, you, Xiaoyu, and Julia. We only see you at the university and then you just disappear."

Jin smirked to himself. "I didn't know that you cared. You seem to be worried about me."

"Quit being a smart ass. This has nothing to do with me."

"Then why are you Hwoarang? I didn't know that our friendship meant so much to you." Jin voice held in a bit of laughter in it.

"Like I said this hasn't anything to do with me. But it has everything to do with Julia."

Jin face grew serious. "What are you talking about?"

"Julia she isn't the same. She has become withdrawn and distant with us, especially with Xiaoyu. I don't know what it is that you said or done to her. But I think it's time that you talk with her."

Jin turned around his back facing Hwoarang. "This is none of your concern."

"What do you mean it's none of my concern? Whether you like it or not, I want to know what did you do to Julia for her to be like this?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Bullshit!"

"It really isn't something that you should concern yourself with. Besides I'm sure that Julia will bounce back and be back to normal."

"You are an ass."

Jin smirked to himself. "There's no need for name calling Hwoarang."

"I'm not, just merely stating the facts. You are being an ass."

Jin turned his head so that he could look at Hwoarang. "And how is that?"

"You're ignoring Julia as if she has never come across your life. And it is breaking her with each passing day. She cares about you man. She might even love you."

"Love? She doesn't love me. She can't love me; we haven't known each other that long."

"Well I don't think love works that way. You don't have to know a person for a long time for you to love them."

"When did you become a philosopher on love?"

"That's not important. What is however that Julia is loves you and you know that you love her."

"I can't love her."

"And why is that?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Hwoarang could feel his blood boiling. He wanted some answers and Jin was talking as if there was nothing to be told.

"What if she finds someone else?"

"That's what I want her to do. To find someone better than me."

"Maybe she should, but that won't erase the pain that you afflicted on her. And the wounds that might never heal because of you."

Jin looked unphased at what Hwoarang was ranting on.

"What can I do to make you see that she loves you…?"

"I can't be with her. I don't want her to be with a monster." Jin voice was low and broken.

"What a monster? What are you talking about Kazama?"

XXXX

Okay that's it with the chapter. I hope you like it. Well things are getting quite interesting. I should update soon. Well until then

Much Love

Bri


	15. The Truth Revealed

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Well here's another chapter of Circumstances! Enjoy!

Circumstances

Chapter 14

Jin was silent for a couple of seconds' not really paying attention to what Hwoarang was saying.

"Kazama what are you talking about? What do you mean a monster?"

Jin looked up at the ceiling and took some steps forward approaching the hallway.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I'll be back." Jin said as he walked to his room and put on his shoes and grabbed the keys to the house. He saw the butler standing by the door of his room.

"I'll be gone for an hour or so."

The butler nodded his head and Jin returned back to the living room where Hwoarang was at.

"Come on let's go."

"Where are we going?" he raised a brow.

"Just out for a walk is that a problem?"

"Not at all, but are you going to tell me what you meant by the whole monster…."

Jin cut him off. "Of course but it has to be some where else." Jin said as he opened the door and Hwoarang followed after him. Jin looked up to see that Hwoarang had his car with him. He turned to face Hwoarang. "Could we use your car?"

"Yeah but you gonna have to give some change for gas."

Jin nodded his head as the two of them approached the car and drove off.

"So what is it that you are talking about Kazama?"

"It's not the time to tell you right now. Once we get to the place, I'll give you all the information." Jin had a nonchalant expression on his face with his head resting on the head rest.

Hwoarang didn't say anything to Jin until they reached the destination which was a 45 minute drive, in a rural region of the city.

"Where are we?" Hwoarang said looking around not seeing any type of buildings or houses. "It's like the country part of the town."

Jin got out of the car and walked into an open field. He looked up at the sky and it was already nightfall and the stars were brightly shining from the sky, emitting a view that was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Now that you got me so far away from the city, explain to me what you meant about the monster."

"It's something that I have never revealed to anyone that is outside of my family. And to think that I am actually telling you this, I must be insane." He chuckled to himself.

Hwoarang rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"It all began with my great-grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima. He was my grandfather's father. He had obtained a vast wealth of fortune for something that is unknown to me. And my grandfather wanted it. He wanted it with all of his heart. But Jinpachi could see the evil intentions that my grandfather was going to use with it, and refused to give it to him. But my father, Kazuya Mishima was the person who was going to inherit it from him. My grandfather grew incredibly envious of his son and one day, while my father was helping my mother he grabbed him and threw him off of a cliff and told him that if he could return back from the bottom than he is more than worthy to receive the fortune."

"Whoa, your grandfather tried to kill your dad."

Jin nodded his head as he continued with the story. "My father was very weak and near the brink of death, but he was so determined to reach the top and kill his father. He had made it in his mind that he would survive until he accomplished that goal. It was then an ominous cloud surrounded him and gave him the proposal of infusing itself to sustain his life on earth. My father didn't hesitate on the offer and let it take control of him. My father had trained for years to make sure that he was strong enough to get revenge on Heihachi. That's when the Iron Fist Tournament was held. Once it was known that they were having a tournament, he knew that this was the best opportunity that he had been seeking."

"As the result of entering the tournament, he finally accomplished his goal of getting revenge by throwing him off of the same cliff that he was thrown off of."

"So you're telling me that your grandfather is dead? I thought he was the one who was doing these tournaments."

"Listen, I wasn't finished." Jin cleared his throat and continued. "Yes, my father did throw him off of the cliff and assumed position of the Mishima Zaibatsu but the deal that he made when he was a child was beginning to affect him. And he went away to mediate and control himself from the urges that were befallen on him. It was then announced two years later that there was another tournament being held."

"Was it your father who made the arrangements for the tournament?"

"No, it was discovered that my grandfather had found a way to survive and wanted to get revenge on Kazuya. All fighters from around the world entered the tournament, including my mother Jun Kazama and Michelle Chang."

"Chang? You don't mean."

"That's right, Julia's mother."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm not done yet." Jin paused and took a deep breath. "My mother had been searching for my father since that day that she witnessed him being thrown off the cliff. My mother was young probably 4 when she witnessed what my grandfather had did, and it hurt her terribly. But when she was able to find him, he had changed into a cold, heartless person. He wasn't the same Kazuya that she knew, he was different. He even came close to almost killing her for standing in his way of getting rid of his father once and for all. But my mother created a softer side to Kazuya. A side in which he had almost completely forgotten about."

"So what does Julia's mom have to do with this?"

"My grandfather has betrayed her village in the vilest ways, he killed her entire lineage."

"What!" Hwoarang eyes were widening in surprise.

"Yes, it was believed that the Changs had a very important artifact that was very valuable and my grandfather had to obtain it at any cost, and that cost was even killing an entire clan."

"He killed off her lineage."

"Yes he did but wasn't able to obtain the artifact, for Michelle Chang had received it from the elder at her village prior to my grandfather's arrival. And grandfather was outraged by the news that's the main reason why he killed the entire village, well his hired men. So he returned to the tournament being able to make it in one piece due to the high security he had. My father had been fighting with several opponents defeating them with ease. But it was also discovered that my uncle had wanted to destroy my father also, due to the fact that he was the leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu and wanted it for his own personal use."

"Your uncle?"

"Yes, his name is Lee Chaolan, and he was adopted into the family. He has always competed with my father, even when they were little. So you could say that this was a great opportunity for him to get rid of my father also. Well the competition began to heat up as Michelle Chang had found out that Kazuya was the son of Heihachi, she was determined to defeat anyone with that last name. She encountered my father and attacked her. He said she was a formidable opponent, especially being a woman. But he could see that she was fueled by rage, and really wasn't in her right senses. My father was going to kill her but thanks to my mother, she was saved. And the tournament was over."

Hwoarang raised a brow. "So what does this have to do with you being a monster? I get the fact that you are probably enemies with Julia's family but what does that have to do with you being a monster?"

"Do you remember the entity that I told you that greeted my father? Jin asked looking back at Hwoarang with dark eyes.

Hwoarang nodded his head.

"Well since I am the son of Kazuya Mishima, it has also become a part of me. My mother tried her hardest to keep the monster from joining me, but it was already out of her control, for my father's seed carried it to me." Jin took a long deep breath as he continued. "My mother had told me that there was a presence that would be coming for her and that if she didn't return on the date that she had given me to find my grandfather."

"What about your dad?"

"He was killed by my grandfather, who threw him into a volcano before it erupted."

"Whoa you sure do have one twisted family; I see where you get it from."

"My mother didn't return and so I came to my grandfather like she said. He trained me and helped me get stronger so I could defeat the creature that killed my mother. But as soon as I clenched victory in my hands, the Tekken force that my grandfather hired for protection had gunned me down. I had clenched on to life trying to get back up, but my grandfather did the unthinkable…he shot me point blank in the head."

"HE SHOT YOU?!"

"Yes, I guess with the history that he has, you really couldn't trust a guy like him." Jin chuckled a bit. "He thought I was dead and left but I wasn't, that's when the monster inside of me was born. It tormented me inside to know that something like this was in me, apart of me, and I agonize over it for years. But my grandfather, he knew that this was something that was not of this world and wanted to help me once more. But I was cautious at first, but knew that he may be the only one to help me understand what it was inside of me. And after countless months of research we were finally able to discover what it was that I had."

"What is it?"

"Devil!"

"It's kind of hard to actually explain, but I can tell you that it is like a parasite that is living inside of me. It is its own entity, and when I loose control it becomes to dominant side of me. That's why I can't be involved with Julia, destiny has already proven that. One, I am a sworn enemy of hers who's grandfather wiped out her entire lineage and also because of the devil that is inside of me."

Hwoarang was silent for a couple of minutes, letting this all sink in.

"You need to talk to her."

Jin looked at Hwoarang with confused eyes. "What?"

"You need to talk to Julia; she has the right to know."

"She is better off without me in her life. All I could do is cause her pain."

"I don't think so, and you know it. Talk to her, as far as I can see she is the closest girl that you have ever been with. You need to talk to her. Or do you want me to reveal this little secret of yours?"

Jin walked over towards Hwoarang. "Her safety is the most important thing that I value. That is why I acted the way I did. Maybe if she forget me and move on with life it would be better that way."

"Better? How is that when all she does is thinks of you constantly and blames herself for all the things that are going on."

"Time will heal her wounds."

"You know I read that in a book once, and I thought it was crap. Now I am hearing it from you and I know that it is crap."

"Whatever you would like to call, but you know that it is for the best."

"Yeah that's what they all say when they are trying to run from love. I guess that a cold-hearted guy like you wouldn't know how it means to show someone that you cared for them."

Jin didn't say anything. He knew what he was doing and he felt it was the right choice. No matter how much it hurt him. This was for her safety. He didn't want anything to happen to her, so if this was the price he had to take to protect her, he embraced it without having to look back.

"We should be getting out of here." Jin said as he walked towards Hwoarang's car. Hwoarang murmured a curse word and unlocked the doors. The drive back was silent between the two, but music was being played to ease the tension. Hwoarang had finally pulled into the drive-way of Jin's house and let the engine die down a bit.

"So what am I suppose to do with this new found information? I guess I could tell Julia everything that you told me."

Jin eyes flashed over at Hwoarang's and Hwoarang stared back.

"No! You can not tell her what I have told you. This is something that I do not wish for her to know."

"But she has every right."

"NO! Like I told you earlier, it would only cause her pain, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I was the cause of her pain."

"Don't you think that you already caused her pain? She isn't being depressed because she lost her puppy or something. It's because of you."

"This is a secret that I am entrusting you with. DO NOT TELL HER!"

Hwoarang rolled his eyes as he looked at the dark road ahead.

"I'll keep my word."

"I know you will, that's why I revealed it to you." He smirked as he walked towards the front door.

Hwoarang drove off and Jin entered inside the house, locking the door behind him. Upon his arrival one of the butlers was standing by the hall way entrance.

"Master Jin, have you returned for the evening?"

Jin nodded his head as he walked towards his room. He entered his room and closed the door behind him as he collapsed on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for the longest time. He hoped that things would get better for him, but knew that the chance was not likely.

"I guess the only choice I have left is to destroy my own lineage."

XXXX

Well I hope that you all enjoyed reading this chapter. So until next time

Much Love

Bri


	16. Suppressed For the Worse

Circumstances

Chapter 15

The days seemed to stroll by and turned into weeks, as the weeks turned into months. Julia was slowly recovering from the heartbreak that she was going through. But it there was never a day that passes that she didn't think of Jin. She was sitting down in the living room watching T.V along with Xiaoyu and Christie.

"He is so sexy." Christie said examining one of the guy's on a dating series that was on.

Xiaoyu shook her head in disagreement. "I don't think so, he is way too muscular built. He looks like he has been taking steroids since he was little."

Christie and Julia laughed at the comment. "Even though he does have a muscle head I think that he has a good personality. And that's what most girls look for right. We want a guy that will treat us right."

Xiaoyu nodded her head. "Yeah I guess your right. But looks are a bonus too."

"I guess you got lucky with Hwoarang huh?"

Both Julia and Christie looked at Xiaoyu as her face went from and ivory complexion to the color of a ripe apple.

"I guess you touched a sensitive spot Christie." Julia smiled.

"Yeah if you want to get Xiaoyu to show those emotions all you have to do is mention her man."

"Hey that's not funny!" Xiaoyu said shoving Christie a little bit.

"Hey what can I say you two are meant for each other."

"Just like you and Eddy are meant for each other. The way you say his name, Eddy. Eddy." Xiaoyu said imitating Christie.

"I do not say his name like that."

"Yeah Xiaoyu, it's more like Ed-dy. Ed-dy."

Xiaoyu and Julia continued to mimic Christie and now Christie was blushing a tad bit herself.

"Whatever, me and Eddy aren't even like that. We are just good friends."

"That's what they all say." Julia said with her arms folded across her chest.

"Yep when they know hat they are so deep that they can't get out."

Christie felt her cell phone vibrating against her leg in her pocket. She reached in to get it and answered it.

"Hello." She said in a calm voice.

The voice could be heard and it was quite masculine. Xiaoyu and Julia figured it to be Julia and started to make love noises.

Christie paid them no attention as she continued to talk to whoever it was that was on the phone.

"Sure no problem I'll be there in a few. Okay bye."

"So was that the man of your dreams?"

"Un uh it was my grandfather and he wants me to help him with some stuff around the house. So I have to go." Christie stood up ad headed towards the front door.

"Alright, well we'll see you later Christie." Xiaoyu said.

"Yeah I'll be back later on today. We should do something, like go out or something."

"Yeah that sounds like a plan." Xiaoyu said as she turned her attention towards Julia. "Do you want to go out Julia?"

Julia hadn't been out much since the incident with Jin. She knew that her friends were worried about her and all they wanted to do was to make her happy again. And she wasn't any party pooper either.

"Yeah that sounds great. How about 8 or 9, we can head out and check out the spots."

Both Christie and Xiaoyu looked at Julia with wide eyes.

"Julia is back to normal." Christie said with a smile on her face as she hugged Julia.

"I was always back to normal. I just hid it well." Julia smirked.

"Yeah this is going to be a great night." Xiaoyu said happy also. Her best friend was finally getting out. Maybe this was a sign that good things were bound to come Julia's way.

"Well until then see you later." Christie said leaving.

Xiaoyu closed the door and looked at Julia with a smile plastered on her face.

"What?"

"I'm just happy that's all. You have been so down in the dumps lately. With the whole situation." Xiaoyu said not wanting to mention Jin's name.

"I know and it is still pretty hard you know. But I can't be so hung up over something that will never be. So why dwell on it and make those close to you suffer."

Xiaoyu walked towards Julia giving her a warm embrace. "Good for you Julia."

Julia hugged her back with a smile also plastered on her face. Xiaoyu pulled back as she let out a sigh. "Well I'm fixing to go take a shower."

"Alright." Julia said as she walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"_This is good right. Suppressing these feelings that I have? Not making those around me worry about the inner turmoil that I am going through. This is okay, right?"_ Julia thought to herself.

XXXX

Hwoarang tapped his foot impatiently as he was stuck in a traffic jam. He was getting frustrated by the minute and the traffic was building up with each passing second. He could hear the cars from all around blowing their horns or yelling out obscurities. But he chose to remain cool.

"When did I ever learn to control my temper?"

The traffic was in a jam for at least 15 minutes before any movement could be seen. Hwoarang's lane was the first to move as he slowly accelerated his car forward. Within seconds the traffic quickly deteriorated and Hwoarang let out a sigh of relief.

Hwoarang had his music blasting in his car and the sound began to boom with the bass in his car.

He reached his destination within 10 minutes and he cut his engine off. The purring noise slowly dying away. He opened the door and walked out locking the car with the push of a button. He approached the large doors and rung the doorbell.

The door swung open and Hwoarang was pulled in quickly and those who were nearby or even watching at that matter would have seen a blur of orange.

"Damn it. What was that all about?" Hwoarang looked up to see Jin standing before him. He straightened himself up before speaking. "Now Kazama what is it that was so important that you had me rushing all the way over here?"

Jin looked at Hwoarang with hard eyes. "I wanted to know how she was doing."

"Who?" Hwoarang act as if he didn't know that Jin was talking about Julia.

"You know who."

"Who are you talking about Jin? Maybe that's why you are the way that you are. Some people may think that you are crazy."

Jin let out a low growl and scratched his head. "You know who I'm talking about Hwoarang. How is she?"

"Really Jin can you just tell me who you are talking about. I'm drawing a blank here."

Jin rubbed his temple holding in the anger. "You just like testing my patience don't you?"

Hwoarang smirked.

"How is Julia doing?"

"Oh her, why didn't you say so." Hwoarang teased with a laugh.

"So how is Julia doing is she okay?"

Hwoarang walked towards the couch taking a seat on what became his favorite spot in the house. "She's doing okay, I guess. Xiaoyu says that she has her moments when she is really depressed or she'll cry."

"She still remembers me?"

"I'm surprised at that too. Normally girls would forget you. There isn't anything spectacular about you."

"You haven't told anyone about the revelation that I had revealed to you?"

"What if I did?"

Jin head spun around rather quickly as he looked at Hwoarang with wide eyes. "You didn't tell anyone did you?"

"No I didn't and don't get you boxers in a bunch." Hwoarang let out another chuckle. Riling Jin up was becoming more entertaining with each meeting.

Jin let out a breath of relief as he walked towards Hwoarang.

"So what is the reason for today's meeting huh?"

"I have been transforming more frequently."

Hwoarang listened as Jin spoke.

"I thought that I could keep him at bay by training and keeping my company with people to a minimum would help. But that isn't the case. He is becoming powerful with each passing of day. And he knows those who I hold dear and he wants to escape so he can get them."

"He knows about Julia? Well that's not much of a shocker since he can possibly observe any and everything that you do."

"I know and I have token stabilizers to keep him at bay but he is becoming far too powerful for my control. So I have decided that I am going to end it all."

Hwoarang raised a brow. "You're going to kill yourself?"

Jin nodded his head. "This is the only option I have left, but not before I get my grandfather and my father."

"So after that then you are going to kill yourself."

Jin nodded his head again.

"So what about Julia? What if she finds out that you are dead?"

"She'll move on. It's human nature for people to remember and for people to forget. She'll get over me with time."

Hwoarang laughed again. "I seriously doubt that. And you know what I don't think that you should be telling me this. Julia she deserves to know and she will know." Hwoarang stood up.

Jin quickly grabbed Hwoarang by the wrist and stopped him in his tracks.

"You must not tell her. You said that she was recovering and if you tell her this then she will be more depressed. And I can't let her regress like that with the progress that you said she has been making."

"I lied."

"Huh?"

"I lied about the whole thing. Julia isn't doing well. I just thought if I spat some lies you would have that gleam in your eyes whenever I mention her name and you did. But she isn't the same. She has closed everyone out of her life, including Xiaoyu."

"What?"

"Yeah she doesn't sleep much from what I hear from Xiaoyu and her appetite has changed and she has gotten thinner. And it's all because of you Jin. I need to tell her so that she can talk some sense into you." Hwoarang said as he snatched his hand away from Jin's grasp.

Jin was still for a moment letting it all sink in. Hwoarang knew that Jin was trying to keep his feelings for Julia locked inside and that proved to be futile as it was apparent on his face and eyes.

"Look I'm not going to say anything. But I think that you should really talk to her. You want to have at least some closure especially when some guys have been helping her cope with it."

Hwoarang knew that his last statement would send Jin over the edge and it did. He saw Jin ball his hand in a tight fist. The simple thought of her having another male in her life, caused a wave of emotions to overwhelm him.

"_Looks like this could get interesting_." Hwoarang smirked to himself.

***


	17. Girl's Night Out

Circumstances

Chapter 16

It was nightfall and Xiaoyu and Julia were getting ready for a 'Girls Night Out.' Xiaoyu was in the bathroom looking at her outfit, examining it making sure that it was the right choice.

"Hey Julia, what do you think of this outfit?" Xiaoyu asked as Julia walked past the bathroom.

Julia retreated back as she stopped at the opening of the door, examining Xiaoyu's outfit. Xiaoyu was wearing a pink blouse that hung over one of her shoulder and had split that revealed some of her stomach. She had on blue jeans that had a tinge of pink in different spots that hugged her calves and hips perfectly. She had her braided in the front with curls hanging down to her shoulder.

"You look beautiful Xiaoyu. Nice choice in clothes. You should wear that butterfly necklace that Hwoarang bought you."

Xiaoyu smiled. "Yeah that would go perfectly with this outfit. Thanks Julia you're the best."

Julia smiled as she headed to her room to get herself ready. She wasn't really pressed about going to a party or something outrageous. She just wanted to hang out with her friends, who were still concerned about her well-being.

"This won't be too bad after all I will be with Xiaoyu and Christie." She said softly to herself closing the door from behind her. She looked on her bed and the outfit that she was going to wear for tonight was lying on her bed.

She didn't want to wear anything to revealing but not plain also. It was a nice blouse and skirt that would go great on any occasion.

Julia hadn't realize that she was so deep in thought that almost 30 minutes had passed by and she wasn't dressed or even ready to leave. She heard the knock on her door and knew that it was Xiaoyu.

"Julia are you ready?"

"Sorry Xiaoyu I'll be ready momentarily." She took off her clothes throwing them into the empty laundry basket and putting on her outfit. Once putting it on she examined herself. She looked the same as usual. She shook her head this wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to look like she always did; she wanted something different and fresh. Quickly she shed her clothes and looked through her closet and drawers, searching for the outfit that she had in mind. She found it. She looked to see if it had any wrinkles in it and was wrinkled free. She put on her outfit and found some matching accessories to go with it. She grabbed some heels, which were beyond anything that she would even wear.

"Who would have thought that I had some heels in here." She chuckled to herself.

She spent about another 15 minutes touching up on her hair. She wasn't one to be a big fan of hairstyling or anything along those lines. But she did pick up some things from Xiaoyu's magazines and such.

"I wonder what is taking her so long. You don't think that she backed out on the last minute." Xiaoyu said as she looked at Christie.

Christie shook her head. "Just give her some time; I'm sure this is a huge step for her, with all that has been going on in her life."

Xiaoyu nodded but heard the familiar voice from behind her.

"Are you guys ready to go?"

"Oh my goodness Julia, you look beautiful." Christie voice was filled with excitement and wonder. Xiaoyu turned her attention towards where Julia was standing and let out a soft gasp. Saying she was beautiful was an understatement. She looked so ethereal.

"Oh my goodness!" was all that Xiaoyu could say as she stood up and walked over towards Julia.

Julia wasn't expecting them to have this type of reaction. Inwardly she was hoping that it would go un-notice. But that plan backfired.

"You look absolutely amazing. Where did you get this outfit?"

"Yeah because I want to know where I can get one in my size." Christie agreed, smiling.

"I had this outfit for a while now really. It was a gift from a friend back home."

"This is nice." Xiaoyu was still examining her outfit.

"Did you do your hair?" Christie asked her eyes on her head.

"Yeah, do you like it?"

"Girl this is cute. I think a new Julia will be born tonight."

Xiaoyu nodded her head in agreement. This was definitely a good sign that things would go well tonight. Especially with Julia like this, she was a shoe in for having a great time.

"Well let's get going. You know there isn't a party unless we are there." Xiaoyu said smiling broadly,

Christie and Julia laughed as they headed out and into the streets of Tokyo.

****

They had arrived in downtown Tokyo where one of the parties was hosted at. It was at a nice hotel and cars and people where everywhere. The music could be heard from outside. So this party was going to be pretty crazy.

"This is going to be so crazy!" Christie said already swaying to the beats.

Xiaoyu agreed as she was snapping her fingers also. Surprisingly to both Christie and Xiaoyu, Julia was dancing and swaying her hips to the beat. Julia felt eyes on her and looked back at her friends.

"What's the matter?"

"You are actually dancing?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Is there something wrong with how I dance? I mean I never really danced a lot. Am I doing something wrong?" she questioned herself starting to feel a little self conscious.

"Oh no Julia, you got some nice movements. They almost rival mine." Christie said. "Who knew that our little Julia could move like that?"

Julia laughed as the three of them entered inside dancing. The lights were flashing in every direction, decorating the room with a variety of colors. The music was resonating through the speakers, the bass adding extra flavor to it. As the girls walked in people were dancing, eating, drinking or doing all of the above.

"This party is packed." Julia said trying to talk above the music.

"Yeah it really is, but that's what makes it great. The more the merrier right?" Christie was swaying her hips from side to side. Xiaoyu was snapping her finger and moving her shoulder up and down against Julia's arm.

"Come on let's show these girls how to really dance."

Julia took a deep breath, if she was going to have some fun in her life, she had to try new things. She couldn't let this thing with Jin dictate her life. She turned her attention to Christie and Xiaoyu.

"Let's go girls." Julia grabbed both of their hands leading them onto the dance floor. Both Xiaoyu and Christie looked at each other in surprise to see this bold behavior coming from Julia.

All eyes were on the three girls as they cut up the dance floor. Girls were jealous with envy as boys from left and right were swarming around the three of them wanting to get a dance with either one of them. Christie was moving with her sultry capoeira movements, Xiaoyu playful dance steps made it fun to dance with her, and Julia shyness seemed to draw the most. Something about her reserved moves caused a riot of guys to come.

The girls hadn't realized that they had been dancing for over an hour non-stop. They headed towards the refreshment stand taking a seat on the barstools.

"Who knew that Julia could let loose." Christie said smiling at her friend.

"Yeah Julia, I would have never guess that a party demon was in that body of yours." Xiaoyu said looking at the different beverages that they had.

"What can I get for you ladies." The bartender asked. He was a nice looking guy with a deep brown skin complexion. He had long hair that was pulled in a ponytail and a nicely trimmed mustache.

"Do you have any lemonade?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Sure do."

"Okay I would like a glass of lemonade."

"And you miss?" he faced Christie.

"You can double that."

"And what about you miss?"

"I'll have a bottle of water." Julia said turning to look at the dance floor.

"I'll have your drinks shortly." He walked off.

"You know what guys? I am actually having a good time."

"That's good to hear Julia, this is what you need. To let loose and go with the flow."

Julia laughed a bit. "I guess I was a little boring."

"You were never boring, just needed more excitement."

"Well I obviously got it." Julia said as she turned her attention back to her friends. Before she could say something else, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me my lady." Came the sultry smooth voice that was heavy in accent.

Julia turned around and was face to face with a rather handsome guy.

"Yes."

"I couldn't help but to marvel at your beauty. You are truly a sight to behold."

Both Christie and Xiaoyu gaped. In front of Julia was the sexiest guy that they had ever seen all night. He looked as if he was of Spanish origin. He had long wavy hair that fell just above his shoulders. He had a nice build not too muscular yet not too skinny. He looked to have a rugged appearance and a set of beautiful brown eyes. His voice was also an added bonus.

Julia had never had someone compliment her like that. "Thank you."

"My name is Miguel Caballero Rojo." He went to reach for her hand and with one move he brought his lips to meet her skin. Looking up at her. "And your name, my lady."

Julia immediately felt heat rush to her face. "My name is Julia, and these are my friends; Christie and Xiaoyu."

"Hola senoritas."

"Hello."

"So how are you all enjoying the party?"

"It's fun."

"Hey Christie, could you come help me with my outfit in the ladies room." Xiaoyu wanted to leave Julia and Miguel alone.

"Yeah girl I had been meaning on telling you that something was wrong." Christie played along. "We'll be right back." She winked at Julia.

"So it seems that we have been set up huh?" he looked at Julia.

"I guess so."

"So do you get out often?"

"Not really, this is probably the first time that I actually got out of the house."

"Really, a pretty lady life yourself stays in."

"Well I'm not really the party girl."

"I couldn't tell with those dance moves that you were doing."

"You saw me?"

"I saw all three of you."

*****

"Come on Kazama we are going to be late." Hwoarang was getting rather impatient with Jin. If he had known that it was going to be like this he would have kept this to himself.

Jin took his time getting out of the car. He didn't like to be rushed, but then again this was concerning Julia so he got out of the car swiftly.

"How do you know that she is here?"

"I just know these things."

"Xiaoyu must have told you."

"I have my ways of knowing without the help of Xiaoyu."

Jin could have laughed if he wanted to, but there were more important matters to take care of. He had to see if what Hwoarang was saying was true. Was Julia finding comfort in another man's arms?

As they approached the entrance, the music was getting louder and louder. It irritated Jin slightly. He pushed it back in his mid as he they walked pass the doorman and entered inside into the mist of the chaos.

*****

EVERYBODY! I finally put up another chapter. I know that it has been so long since I wrote a chapter, and I write this! Honestly I'm not that satisfied with the chapter. I had a case of writer's block and pure laziness of not wanting to write. So that was another factor. I hope that I don't go on another break like this again. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter!


End file.
